A Tragedy To Be Reckond With
by CilanceYourButt
Summary: While Cilan and his triplet brothers, Cress and Chili, were coming home with food from the market, catching up with each other and having a good time, Cilan gets injured by an on-coming car, sending him into the Striaton City Hospital. When Ash and Iris come to visit their old pal, they clash with each other. Will Cilan be able to recover in peace with his family and friends?
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored while listening to "Heat Haze Days" By Hatsune Miku, and I can up with this bloody and dramatic story about Cilan x'D It's my saddest story so far, but enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**A Tragedy To Be Reckoned With**

Chapter 1:

The black hair boy dashed down the halls of the Striaton City hospital in the intensive care hallway and screeched to a halt when he found his destination. A door that read, "Cilan: Striaton Gym Leader".

Before the boy turned the knob, a girl with long, poofy, lilac hair came running his way.

"Ash!" The girl huffed out of breath from chasing the boy. "I know you're worried about Cilan, but can you at least be considerate of me?!"

Ash huffed at her. "Sorry..." He mumbled in response. "Geez, Iris. Keep your cool for once..."

Familiar voices were coming from the room Ash stopped by.

"Should we go in?" Iris asked Ash, wanting his opinion. "I think he's with his brothers right now. I would be concerned about Cilan, too if he was my triplet brother..." She laughed softly as she finished her statement.

Ash huffed and puffed out his chest. "I came all the way from Kanto just to see my old friend, Iris," he said to her. "I'm not just gonna call it quits just because his brothers are worried sick about him."

Iris rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever..." She huffed. "You get yelled at Chili for interrupting a family thing... Such a kid..."

Ask growled, but kept back a remark that would set off an all-out, pissing match. As he turned the doorknob to Cilan's hospital room, the voices hushed themselves, as if they weren't expecting anyone from the outside world to come in.

As the whole room came into Ash's view, a astonished look wiped across his tan face. Cilan was lying in the hospital bed, under the thin, white sheets, and hooked up with an IV, blood pouch, and that trusty-dusty heart monitor. His two brothers were loyally and lovingly by his side, Cress hunched over Cilan, drying tears still on his face. Chili was just standing there, hands in his pockets, looking down at his poor, crippled brother.

Cilan didn't look as bad as Cress had told him on the phone. Guess brothers tend to do that to other people. Cilan's whole right face was bruised, cut, and scraped, his arm left arm wrapped up in a big old cast, his hand hanging helplessly out of it, also showered in its share of bloody warfare. It seems Cilan must have fallen. Big time.

Cilan's poor, injury-ill face gave a smile, as big as he could manage to make with all the damage done to it.

"Ash! Iris!" The handsome, young triplets said the younger ones names.

Iris poked around Ash's big head and gasped with unbearable shock. "Cilan!" Iris and Ash both said with sorrow for their poor friend.

"I expected Iris because she is lives in Unova..." Cilan started. "But Ash! Oh, it's so good to see you again!"

Ash smiled awkwardly and laughed at his old pal. "You seem to be in a pretty good mood for a major injury, Cilan," he said with a jolly laugh. "And it's good to see you, too!"

Iris crossed her arms and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "What did you're light-headed personality get you into this time, Cilan...?" She said, annoyed by Cilan at the moment. "What a kid..." She thought to herself.

Cilan smiled brightly and laughed. "You two haven't changed a bit!" He said with a sensation of a "happy" reunion. "And I think my brothers should tell you because I can't really remember it myself..." He sweatdropped.

Chili turned to his brother's old buddies with a shady gaze. "Grab a seat and I'll tell you..." He mumbled with sorrow and a suspicious sense of guilt.

*flashback of the other day*

The three handsome boys laughed in sync as they walked with a groove in their step, down the streets of the lovely, thriving city they call home, Striaton City.

Cilan wiped away joyful tears from his eyes and laughed harder.

"Oh Chili, you jokester!" He chuckled with amusement.

Cress had his hand on flat stomach as he laughed loudly, not a care for who saw and stared at them.

"Stop it! I can't take it!" He bellowed with laughter.

They all continued to laugh together, enjoying themselves, carrying their loads of groceries in their arms back to their gym.

Chili grinned and snickered uncontrollably. He blushed with brotherly affection.

"Oh, you guys!" He chuckled. "It wasn't really all that funny...!"

Cress couldn't control his laugher and ended up stopped walking to hunch over and let out more laughs.

"Are you serious, Chili?!" He continued to chuckle. "That was your best joke yet!"

After they all settled themselves, Cress stood straight up tall again and they continued to walk home together.

Like they say, accidents don't fall too far from home.

As they approached a busy intersection, Cress nudged Cilan playfully.

"I felt like we were little again, Cilan..." He said to his triplet softy. "Chili..."

Cilan smiled as Chili gave him a sharp grin. A girl from across the street squealed with affection.

"I'm gonna marry that man! Eeeee!" She continued to fangirl about Chili.

Chili's grin disappeared into an annoyed look as he and Cress stopped and pushed the crosswalk button. As Chili and Cress took his attention away from the squealing fangirl, who was now being dragged away by her friend forcibly, the two boys gasped.

"Cilan! Stop!" Cress called out to his green-haired brother. Cilan had his eyes closed with a big smile on his face, too happy and enjoying himself to notice, as he walked into the busy intersection. He opened his eyes and stopped, just as soon as a car came barely scrapping by him, sending him and his bags of groceries flying to the left and landing with a loud *thud* on the concrete road.

Cress and Chili gasped with fear, tho Cilan didn't fly too high, nor far.

"Cilan!" Chili exclaimed as he rushed over to his injured brother on the road. Blood was splatted on the car's exterior. Cilan's fresh blood.

Cars were stopping, screeching to halts as they all approached they scene. Drivers got out of their cars and gasped at one of their cities' gym leaders laid on the ground.

"That's Cilan!"

"Is that the gym leader?! That can't be him!"

"Is he okay?!"

"Someone call 9-1-1!"

"What's his brothers gonna do?!"

Cress just stood where he was, his body trembling with fear, shock, and sorrow. All those feeling shook him to his inner core, his heart, as he saw his wounded, dear brother, lying motionless on the ground. Cilan's blood started to slowly pool around his limp body, starting from his left arm more than anywhere, then his leg. Cress cringed as his brother's blood stained the cold road.

Cress finally made an action. He dropped his bag of groceries and ran screaming to Cilan's limp body, hoping his brother was still alive.

"Cilan!" Cress cried out to his brother as Cilan's body began to move. A mumble and a groan came out from his mouth in pain.

Chili flipped him over to reveal the horrifying damage that was done. Cilan's once white dress sleeve was now stained red, some torn and ripped from the rest of it. His left cheek was badly bruised, cut, scrapped, you name it. His left arm was not only a bloody nightmare to his dear brothers, but it didn't look like it should have bent that way. He must have landed on it strange, causing it to bend and possibly break. His whole left leg was also scrapped and splattered with its share of Cilan's blood.

Chili's bright red eyes grew wide as he lift his own hands, shivering in a new type of fear. Cilan's blood was painted onto his hands, slowly dripping from between his fingers, and falling onto his black pants, leaving a stain of hurt.

Cilan's PokèBalls were thrown next to the bag of groceries he had and Pansage was the "lucky one" who happened to pop out, while his Stunkfisk and Crustle remained inside their balls, oblivious to the tragedy happening in the outside world.

Cilan's green monkey friend gasped. "Paaaaansaaaageee!" It cried out to its trainer, tears flowing out like a fountain, down it's tan cheeks. As it landed next to Cilan, loyally, Cilan let out a cry in pain. It was a loud, shriek at first, then a cry followed it.

Tears began flowing slowly out of Cilan's eyes in extreme, unbearable pain, causing his cheek to sting and cause him to cringe. He wanted to stop crying because not only he was in public, everyone looking at him as he laid helplessly on the ground, but because it hurt him even more.

"Get an ambulance...!" He cried out to his brothers, reaching his right hand out slowly to Cress. "Cress!" He seemed to want Cress to help him sit up.

Cress just stared at him with wild eyes and then bursted into tears. Chili looked at Cilan on the ground, tears in his eyes too, but not as much as Cress's hurting sobs. Chili shook his head as he pulled out his black smartphone.

"No, Cilan..." Chili whispered tenderly, but sorrowfully to his brother as he dialed 9-1-1 on his phone and held it up to his ear. "You gotta stay down..."

Pansage and Cress continued to mope and crying over Cilan, who rested his aching body, waiting for paramedics to come. The driver of the car just stood with shock and extreme guilt at Cilan's body on the cold ground.

"Hang in there, Cilan..."

"Pan, Pansage..."

"Huuuu..."

*end*

Ash and Iris just stood there as Chili's shoulders slumped, showing his sorrow to them, and Cress cried loud and heavily into his own hands.

"Cilan..." Ash whispered with sorrow for his friend. "I'm so sorry..."

Cilan gave his old pal a soft smile. "Heheh, it's alright, Ash..." He spoke with softness. "I'll be just fine."

"A-A-Are you sure?" Iris asked Cilan, still eying his terrible wounds all over his left side. "I mean, I-I-It looks pretty bad..." She shivered at the sight of all the fleshy yuck. Blood was still slightly coming out, showing through the white bandage on his lower cheek. The rest above that was just scrapped and a few cuts that didn't need a big bandage, like the bottom half did.

Cilan smiled awkwardly at her. "I'm sure..." He murmured to her and smiled. "It could've been worse, you know..."

Iris blushed violently at his calmness about the whole situation.

"...I'll never get you, Cilan!"

"Fine with me, Iris."

"Hmph!" She pouted and turned her head away from her, being her stubborn usual self. She didn't like Cilan being smart with her right now. It was something she didn't really miss about the good old days.

Cress's weeping caught Ash's attention. His weeps were deep and heavy, sounding very meaningful. It sounded as if Cilan had died, which he didn't. He would bring in a full gasp of air, let it out in a long weep and then several short ones after, repeating the terrible cycle over and over again, causing pain in Ash's chest himself. Ash's eyes began to water a little, catching Cilan's green gaze.

"Ash, don't you-." Cilan started but it was too late. Ash had started out giving short, quite weeps. Then those turned into ones like Cress's, just not as loud and emotional. He wasn't Cilan's triplet brother after all.

Then Iris joined in the choir of weeping, almost crying like a newborn baby, wanting to know what is going on and why.

"Cilan...!" Ash and Iris let out a cry. Now Chili was the only unwounded one not weeping his heart out. Ash and Iris ran over to Cilan and hugged him like he was their father, just coming home from work. Cilan grunted with all the extra weight coming on him and then used his right arm to grip them close, yet gentle, as if they were his own children.

"I'm sorry..." Cilan whispered to the weeping young ones. "I didn't intend to worry you guys and cause you sorrow..." He patter their heads softly with his tender hands. He brushed Iris's hair, feeling her smooth, purple locks in between his tender, long fingers. He reached over to Ash and pulled his hat down, attempting to cheer him up a little, but failed.

"Cilan will be out of the hospital in a month or so," Chili told them solidly. "So I advise you go home back to Kanto, Ash. We'll call you up when Cilan's out of the hospital and ready to see you."

Ash looked up at the older teenager and Chili gave him a stern look, unlike his natural personality, grinning most of the time and capable of making everyone pumped up over a gym battle against him. He must be really hurting inside, just doesn't want to show it to them, even his own brothers, who he once was with in the womb of their mother together, sharing food together, like true triplet brothers do.

"...Alright," Ash finally said after an awkward silence of only Cress's weeping. "But only after a week. I have to stay with Cilan, just in case if he die-."

"Don't say it, Ash...!" Cress cried out to the young boy and rehearsed his crying and weeps once more.

"Cress, stop crying so much. You're gonna pass out from loosing so much body fluids." Chili told Cress, coldly.

"But it's all my fault...! If I were paying attention, Cilan wouldn't be hurt...!"

Cress went back into his deep weeping as Chili tried to hold his own back.

"It's my fault, too. I wasn't looking either." Chili began.

"Guys... Cress... Chili... Stop putting my faults onto yourselves." Cilan suddenly spoke from being silent.

They all looked at Cilan questionably, but let him continue before conflicting.

"If I was looking out for myself," Cilan then continued softly. "Then I would not be in this mess and trouble. I would be at the Striaton Gym, serving tables as a waiter, battling challengers as a gym leader. I take all the blame for this. You two need to relax. Don't worry about me and take care of the gym while I recover. But don't forget to check on me everyday."

Cilan smiled sweetly at his dear brothers as they gave him blank stairs, then Chili gave a light smile.

"Alright," he said to Cilan, feeling a little pain in his chest having to leave his brother. "We'll let you get some rest."

Chili reached over and took Cress's wrist, signaling for him to suck it up and leave with him. Cress let out a single sniff before yanking his wrist out of Chili's grip.

"Yes..." He mumbled to Cilan, not wanting to leave him either. "Get some rest."

As they went to leave, Ash turned to look at Cilan. He was slowly closing his eyes and relaxing, getting reading to sleep.

"We'll tell the nurse we're done visiting you for the day," Ash told him silently, causing Cilan to jump a little. Ash smiled brightly at his old pal. "See you tomorrow, Cilan."

Cilan blinked at Ash, then smiled twice as friendly as Ash's. "See ya, Ash..." She mumbled gently to him, getting really tired.

Ash close the door to Cilan's hospital room, soft and quite, trying to not disturb him.

(Intermission)

"Do you want to stay at the gym with us for the night?" Chili asked as the four of them started walking down the halls of Intensive Care in the Striaton City Hospital. Chili suddenly seeming brighter than he was moments ago. The room must have given Cilan's two triplet brothers a dreary and sorrowful feeling in their hearts.

Cress sniffed and slowly lifted his heavy head. "We have a guest room you are more than welcome to use for now, Ash and Iris." He seemed more brighter than he was before, too, but still had a bit of a sad look in his eyes. Maybe it was from crying so much and so hard, it almost left an engraving of shadiness in them.

Iris perked up at the idea. "Yes," she said. "That would be wonderful!"

"Thank you, Cress! Chili!" Ash piped, joining Iris's happiness.

Cress blinked and gave them a shy smile, showing that he was still down in the dumps about Cilan.

"You're welcome!" They two brothers said in sync and almost perfect harmony, their different pitch voices clashing with each others. Chili's deep, yet not too manly voice and Cress's handsome and kind voice with a bit of sorrow mixed with it. With the triplet brothers all speaking at the same time, it turns almost perfect harmony into a choir of handsome voices colliding, causing something like a beautiful song made for young ladies to adore till their passing.

"Please tell me there is two beds!" Iris suddenly squeaked as they turned to corner, slowing down as they approached the elevator.

Chili blinked at them and snickered, realizing what Iris feared, letting out a deep, handsome and loud laugh.

"There is," Cress told Iris as Chili continued to laugh. He pushed the button with a down arrow painted on it, causing it to light up. "We knew we'd never be having a married couple coming for a visit." He said as a sweet smile wiped across his face and let out a soft, quite laugh.

"Ehuh...?" Ash made a confused sound. "So, you're parents never come to visit you guys?"

Cress's once smiling face turned into a frown. He seemed to not like the mentioning of their parents.

"Mom died giving birth to us," Chili told Ash gruffly, with a hint of sadness. "Dad only took care of us until we were appointed gym leaders. We never had a strong relationship with him. He was always mopping about losing the love of his life, our dear mother."

Cress's face grew more saddened as the doors of the elevator opened, revealing a few people who were eager to see their sick and injured.

The foursome stepped away from the paths of a crying two year old in the arms of a sad mother and a weeping five year old tugging at her mother's skirt. They must be visiting their father, most likely dying of illness or a disease.

As the shook-up family weeped themselves down the hall, Cress motioned for his brother and guests to get in the elevator.

Once in, Chili pushed a button with the number one on it, causing the doors of the elevator to shut.

"I tried making a good relationship with our father," Cress spoke as the elevator jerked them down. "But every time he looked at me, he'd burst into tears."

"Cress reminded our father too much of our mother," Chili added. "Our mother was always soft spoken, just like Cress was when he was little. He also had mother's blue eyes."

Iris and Ash felt the gloominess of the brothers reach them, causing their own shoulders to slump in pity for them.

"I'm so sorry..." Iris murmured sadly. "I didn't mean to bring up something that sad..."

"No, Iris..." Ash whispered to her. "It was me who did... I asked about their parents..."

After a very awkward silence, Chili perked back up to his usual self, causing Cress to give him an awkward look.

"Well, this day has been too gloomy for my tastebuds!" She exclaimed with a buff voice. "Let's just get on our way home and sleep!"

Ash nodded, but his stomach had a suggestion to add. It growled loudly, causing a huge smile to wipe across Cress's face. He laughed for the first time since Cilan's accident.

"But we must feed our guests first, Chili!" Cress told his triplet brother, proudly. "Can't send two growing kids to bed without one of our great-tasting meals!"

(Intermission)

Cress placed a plate of food in front of Iris as Chili put one in front of Ash. He noticed that Ash was staring into space, deep in thought. Chili blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"What's on you're mind, Ash?" The flame hair boy asked him, worried that he might be thinking of Cilan.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing." Ash responded to Chili's question bluntly and picked up his fork. He licked his lips slowly as he saw the delicious plate of food before him and grinned. "Mmm! This looks good!"

As Ash dug in, Chili stared at him, still wanting to know what he was just thinking about.

"I haven't had anything this good since Cilan left to come home to you guys!" Ash said with a jolly grin.

Cress came in with a serving plater, his plate and Chili's were on it. He noticed Chili and raised an eyebrow, concerned for his brothers actions.

"Chili...?" Cress asked him. "What's the matter?" Chili's head perked up and he looked at Cress, surprised.

"Eh...? Oh, nothing..." Chili responded, noticing he was staring at Ash.

Cress gave him an awkward smile and set down his brother's plate of food, then his own on the table.

"Come on," Cress told his brother with a bright smile. "Let us eat."

Chili blinked and grinned. "Heheh, yeah!" He chuckled and sat down next to Cress, who already picked up his fork and began eating peacefully.

(Intermission)

Ash was done before anyone else and decided to call up his mom.

"Go right ahead," Cress told Ash with a smile. "The phone is around the corner."

Ash nodded. "Thanks, Cress." He said to him as he went to go make the call.

Ash dialed up his Kanto home on the phone and waited.

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

*ri-* The other end picked up.

Ash's mom appeared on the screen and she gasped at the sight of her son.

"Ash!" She exclaimed with joy. "It's good to see you made it to Unova! Oh, I miss you so much, deary!"

"I only left this morning, mom..." Ash told her as he blushed. "It hasn't been that long..."

"I know!" His mom said with a laugh. Then she got serious. "So how is Cilan?"

Ash looked away from his mom and off to the side. "He looks pretty bad..." He told her with a sad tone in his voice. "His whole left side of his body is banged up badly..."

Ash's mom's shoulders slumped at seeing her dear son getting sad about his friend. She too, worried for Cilan, even tho they don't know each other well enough for her to feel a whole lot of pity for him.

"I'm sure he'll get better soon..." She told her son with sympathy in her tone.

"Oh, I know that, mom!"Ash said, suddenly perky up back to his old self, just like Chili did back at the hospital on the way to the gym. Ash laughed. "You should have seen Cilan! He wasn't all down in the dumps about getting injured all that much, he was almost as bright as he usually is! Er... Well when I was traveling with him last."

"Oh, that's great!" Ash's mom said with overflowing joy and laughed, too. "Now we need to make sure Cilan doesn't wear himself out from being too bright spirited!"

Ash laughed. "Yeah," he said and looked at the clock. "Well, I gotta get to bed, mom. I'm staying with Iris at the Striaton Gym, along with Cilan's brothers."

Ash's mom crossed her arms. "You better get to bed soon, young man!" She said sternly, causing Ash to jump a little in the sudden change in mood. Then she laughed. "Just kidding! I'll just let this one slide, like a vacation!"

Ash gave her an awkward smile and laughed a little. "Well, bye," he said to his mom. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ash."

She hanged up on the other end.

(Intermission)

"Here's the guest bedroom," Cress showed Ash and Iris a door to where they'd be staying. "It's been a while since we've had a guest, but we make sure we clean the room when we clean ours, so it should be fine."

Ash and Iris nodded solemnly. "Okay!" Ash said with a grin. "Thank you so much, Cress!" Iris added with a chirp.

Cress gave one of his waiter smiles. "Alright," he said with friendliness. "Come and get me if you need anything!"

Ash and Iris nodded. "Goodnight, Cress." Ash said.

"You too, Ash!" Cress replied and turned to go to his bedroom. "Goodnight."

Iris turned the doorknob and opened its door. In the guest room was three twin sized beds, each had white sheets, pillow, and a tannish-creamish comforters. There must be three if each one of the triplet's had a friend over to stay the night, or just multiple special guests.

Iris plopped her suitcase down next to the one closest to the wall, probably having Cilan's bedroom close by, due to the design of the gym. She flew herself onto the bed and she bounded slightly up and down on the mattress. She sighed.

"I'm still not sure about Cilan, Ash..." She whispered softly, full of sorrow in her tone.

"Hmm...?" Ash asked as he set down his suitcase next to the bed beside Iris's choice. "Oh, well... I guess I kinda think he'll be alright..."

Iris whipped her head around and gave Ash wild eyes. "Did you NOT see the condition he was in?!" She exclaimed with surprise. "He was almost battered up as a Tepig, ready to be made into meat!"

Ash laughed and sat down on his bed. "You must like Cilan a lot if you're really panicking!" He chuckled as he took off his shoes. "His brothers aren't even worried now as you still are!"

Iris jumped back in offense and shock, her whole face turning red. "A-A-Am not! Ash!" She exclaimed in terror. "That's not funny!"

Ash snickered as he unzipped his jacket and slipped it off, revealing his white shirt he sleeps in. "Of course it is, Iris!" He chuckled. "You're blushing about it!"

Iris crossed her arms and pouted, giving Ash a dirty look. "Ash Ketchum!" She hissed at him. "Stop it, now! Please!"

Ash huffed. "Alright, Alright...!" He half-mumbled, half-growled. "Geez, keep you're cool for once, Iris..."

"Humf!" Iris pouted one more time before taking her pajamas out of her suitcase and going to the bathroom to change.

"Iris and Cilan, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, here comes Cilan with a baby carriage...!" Ash mocked her from his bed as he took off his pants and snickered.

"ASH!" She exclaimed with rage and embarrassment from the bathroom.

The door swung open to their bedroom and there stood Chili, in his red and tannish-gray pajamas, slightly ruffled, red hair, and a grumpy look on his face.

"Do I have to get Cress in here to babysit you guys until you go to sleep?!" He growled in rage. They must have woken him up from his deep slumber.

"N-N-No, you don't, Chili..." Iris stuttered from the bathroom, in fear of Chili's incredible rage.

Chili huffed. "Then calm down and stop yelling at each other or I will..." He hissed quietly at them, before leaving grumpy to go back to his room, shutting their door with a slam.

There was silence in the room, until Iris came out of the bathroom, her pajamas on. Ash was already under his covers, starting to fall asleep.

Iris slipped under her covers. "Goodnight..." She mumbled to Ash as she turned off the lamp on her side table, making the room go dark.

Ash let out a snore and she cringed. "Whatever." Iris gave up and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not posting for some time "^^ I got all caught up in school and stuff :P so ya anyways this chapter is very sad in my opinion D'X I DIDNT MEAN IT! Lol anyways I kinda made up the Striaton Brothers past and stuff :33 ik it's strange but I don't really care xD so enjoy :)**

* * *

"Cress, Chili," a nurse dressed in pure white appeared in the waiting room, calling their names.

Cress caught eye of her as Chili stood gruffly up, his head hanging low. "Let's get this visit started already..." He mumbled, everyone else in the waiting room staring at him.

When Chili started to walk, the nurse held up a hand and Cress grabbed ahold of his brother's wrist and pulled him slightly back.

Suddenly, it was just them and the nurse, everyone else was gone.

"I'm sorry," The nurse whispered softly to the brothers. Cress jerked his head up and gave her a distressed look. "But your brother, Cilan, passed away last night."

Cress's eyes began to quiver as the nurse began forcibly pouring the terrible news straight into his ears.

"He was perfectly fine when we left him for the night, but when the head nurse of intensive care unit came to give him a new IV and blood bag, his heart monitor was gi-"

"ENOUGH! STOP IT!" Cress screamed at the top of his lungs, louder than he intended to be.

The nurse, the hospital, and the bad news that hung in the air; it was all gone and Cress found himself in his own bed, sitting straight up. He was gripping the sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white from pressure.

Cress inhaled and exhaled intensively, trying to figure out what was going on. Then he realized it was just a dream.

He let his back slouch and his head plop back onto his puffy, while pillow. "Cilan..." He whispered his brother's name softly.

Cress turned to the picture on his bed side table to see that familiar, green haired brother of his. He looked at his brother's happy face. Cilan had his arms around him and Chili, giving an awkward smile as Chili gave him a light punch on his right side. Cress just had his arm around his brother, his hand on his hip.

Cress then looked to the other photo of Cilan, him smiling happily in a perfect portrait of him.

*Flashback*

"Be careful out there on your journey, Cilan."

"I will. Thanks, Cress."

Cress sighed and looked around his room. All of his other family memories were on the wall, in order of the year.

"Come on, Cress! Let's play outside together!"

"No, I rather not."

"Aw, why?"

"Because Cilan is sick and I want to keep him company."

"But didn't Cilan tell you not to worry?"

"Yes, but... Cilan means a lot to me."

"Dad is taking are of him! You don't have to worry!"

"I rather not, Chili."

"You're never any fun, Cress..."

*flashback end*

Cress smiled at remembering his childhood with Chili and Cilan. And his dad. Tho he wished his mom was still alive and that he had a better relationship with his dad before Cress and his brother's age struck 15.

Then the familiar red head brother of his poked his head in. "Cress, breakfast is-." He began, but stopped when he noticed what Cress was holding.

He was holding the brother photograph of them. All happy. All together. Almost one person.

"Cress..."

"I'm fine, Chili."

"Not if you're looking at our family photograph...!"

"This is our brotherly photograph. Mom and Dad aren't in it."

The two brothers were awkwardly quite for a moment before Chili looked at his hands and wiped them on his white apron that was tied to his waist.

"Breakfast?" Cress asked, breaking the awkward silence in his bedroom.

"Yup!" Chili chirped happily. "I made it myself this time because you slept in!" He laughed and sighed.

"Are Ash and Iris awake, too?" Cress asked Chili, wondering to himself if his morning scream woke them up. He was pretty embarrassed by that since it was louder than he thought his voice box could do.

"Iris, yes; Ash, absolutely not." Chili confirmed to his brother. "By the way, did you scream this morning not too long ago?"

"Yes. Sorry, Chili..."

(Intermission)

"You're breakfast is cold, Ash..." Iris told Ash as she yawned politely and pointed to his plate that Cress and Chili left for him.

Ash's shoulders slumped at the sight of a cold meal. "Awww..." He whined at it. "Why didn't you wait for me?!"

He seemed to ask Iris, like she had any control over the situation.

Iris just shrugged him off, causing Ash to growl. Chili held up a hand, signaling for them to stop it before he rips them to shreds.

"So, when are we going to visit Cilan, Cress?" Iris turned to the blue haired boy and asked him curiously.

Cress thought for a moment in the clouds, then looked back at Iris with his blue gaze. "Whenever Cilan was ill before, he usually slept in really late," Cress explained to her, considering many things about Cilan he knew all at once. "So he would still be sleeping right now. So I suggest we wait until around noon to stop on by."

Iris nodded politely and smiled at Cress. "Okay! Thank you, Cress!" She chirped and took a sip of her tea that Chili made for everyone. Not completely fresh, but considerably warm enough to feel it on her hands.

"Hey, Chili?" Ash asked the red head brother of Cress's.

"Yup?"

"If your mother was like Cress... Then what was your father like?"

Chili blinked at Ash, running through every word that came out the boy's mouth in his mind, searching for the true answer to tell him. He slid both hands in his black pant pockets and leaned against the wall.

"Since we only knew our dad as glooming and sad all the time, we never really knew what kind of man he really was. Until I got curious and asked some of his old friends from before we were born." Chili exclaimed pretty calm for talking about a dear family member in his past.

"And...?" Ash urged him on to tell him more.

"One of them told me my dad," he stood up tall and proud, stabbing his thumb onto his chest. "Was like me! Excitable, proud, always fired up!" He bellowed in a proud, deep voice.

"And a little out of whack..." Cress added, keeping back a snicker.

"Hey!"

"Then what about Cilan?" Ash asked Chili again, trying to calm a dispute between the two brothers.

"Hmm? Yeah, what about him?" Chili looked at Ash and replied, slightly confused by his question.

"Which one of your parents did he take after?" Iris interpreted Ash's question for Chili, obliviously knowing what Ash was thinking and was wanting to know, too.

"Oh, he took after both of them." Chili said, giving one of his ladies-man smiles unintentionally. "Polite and crazy, that's for sure!" He laughed and grinned at the thought of his brother and his crazy interests.

*flashback*

"Hey! Wanna come play with me, Chili?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure! But what do you want to do, Cilan?"

"I want to go to the movies and watch that new Beartic movie!"

"Of course you do... Anything else...?"

"Hmm... Oh! How about we go to the library and read about the metro system in Nimbasa City?! Papa told me all about them and they sound exciting!"

"Still not interested in that either..."

*flashback end*

Iris and Ash laughed and smiled back at Chili. "We know what you mean now..." Iris murmured softly, thinking about Cilan. She remembered when he obsessed over trains, movies, and all the crazy stuff he liked. He was hard to forget with all that about him.

"Cilan is interesting..." Cress said under a soft laugh that escaped his mouth suddenly. "To imagine he's the oldest of us three..."

Ash gave a raised eyebrow, letting his stupidity show in the wide open. "Oldest...?" He asked a little air headed. "I thought you guys were triplets."

"When we mean by oldest, we mean which one of us came out first," Cress explained in an interesting tone. "Cilan was the first out, then I was, then Chili." He looked over at Chill, then he got really confused.

Chili had his head down and he looked really sad, more than he was around Cilan at the hospital.

"I almost went down with our mother..." He muttered softly, trying to keep the sorrow inside of him. "I almost didn't make it out in time..."

Ash and Iris looked at Chili, their eyes slightly wide, staring at the lucky child. "Chili..." Iris whispered softly, trying to show sympathy and feeling for him.

*flashback*

"Come on, dear! There's just one more! You got to make it!"

"Ehhhh...! I don't know...! The second one was hard enough on me...!"

"Come on, you can't give up now! Don't give up on our little Chili! You'll have no idea how lonely little Cilan and Cress will be if you just gave up now!"

"Waaaaaaah!"

"There he is... There you are, Chili..."

"Waaaaaaaa!"

"Mama's gone now... But you're here along with your brothers..."

*flashback end*

"We would not be the Striaton Gym leaders if it wasn't for our mother's sacrifice for Chili's life..." Cress muttered as he patted Chili shaking shoulders softly. Chili had burst into small tears halfway through the story of that moment he almost lost his chance at life. He got it tho, but lost his mother in the mix of it.

"Aaannyways..." Iris said, looking up at the ceiling and rocking back and forth on her feet. She didn't really like the sound of Chili crying. It just sounded so awkward since he has a bright and proud spirit. It seemed hard to dampen.

"How about we do something unrelated to our current topic to pass time?" Ash suggested, seeming pretty serious and the same as Iris did about Chili's weeping.

Chili sniffed and looked up at them, his eyes slightly dark and his nose a little red for crying. "Okay..." He nodded, liking the idea that Ash suggested to get his mind off of his sorrow.

(Intermission)

"Right this way," the nurse in pure white motioned to Cilan's hospital room in the Striaton City hospital. "He woke up about 30 minutes ago and he's been waiting for you four since."

Cress nodded politely at her. "Okay, thank you very much!" He said with a smile. "We'll let you know when we are done!"

The nurse giggled at Cress's gentleman attitude and walked away into the nurses station, right across from Cilan's room.

Cress twisted the door knob and push the door slowly opened to show his dear brother lying in his hospital bed, his bright green eyes slightly opened.

"Cress! Chili!" Cilan called out to his brothers as his eyes widened a little more. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Ash and Iris stood back at the doorway, letting Cress and Chili greet their brother and talk to him. They had a brotherly conversation like they used to before the incident after asking how Cilan was doing and if he slept well.

"Looks like Cilan has made some progress in recovering..." Ash pointed out to Iris, putting his arms behind his head and cradling his head in the palms of his hands.

"Yeah..." Iris trailed off, sounding a little low and down all of a sudden. "But something doesn't seem right to me..."

Ash bursted out laughing, hunching over in laughter. "There you go again, Iris!" He chuckled mockingly at her.

"I'm being serious, Ash Ketchum."

"Hmm? What?"

"Cilan seems..."

Before Iris could find the right words to describe how Cilan looked to her, what she was looking for happened before them.

Cilan's body suddenly grew limp and the heart monitor showed them a flat line and gave them a long beep.

A beep that started engraving into Cress's mind as a form of punishment.

* * *

***U* You may kill me now if you think my ideas are cheesy or stupid orz (not really xD) well I had to make SOMETHING stupid or it wouldn't be interesting xD anyways please review NICELY! Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry ahead of time. This chapter is reeeeealllly lame! x'D lolol anyways please review. NICELY. Thnx and enjoy :)**

* * *

Cilan's POV:

I didn't expect to flatline on them at that moment. It just happened. Especially when Cress was looking much happier and up then when he visited me yesterday and I just gave him an emotional heart attack.

Cilan awoke to the sound of soft footsteps coming in his door and shutting the door with a soft click. He looked around to see a white curtain around me, once his vision focused.

He was confused to my inner mind. "This wasn't up when I fell asleep..." He thought to himself. It surely was probably one of the nurses that came to check on him as he was dozing off last night.

He heard the footsteps approach and a nice, womanly figured appear behind the white curtain. She grabbed it delicately and tugged it out of the way. Of course, it was one of the nurses, dressed in her pure white uniform.

She pushed her clipboard into her flat chest and looked at him with sweet, brown eyes. She seemed to be happy that the doctor assigned her to him.

"Good morning, Cilan!" She chirped as she smiled at the city's injured gym leader. "It's good to see that your doing much better this morning!"

Cilan shrugged at looked up at her with her green gaze. "I don't know, really," he mumbled softly, worried that he'd hurt her feelings by shooting down her opinion of his condition. "I just feel the same as I did yesterday..."

The nurse giggled and smiled at him. "Well, that's what all of the patients here in Intensive Care say about how they feel," she told him, understanding what he felt. "So is nurses and doctors don't really mind if you don't feel any different from the day before. Unless you've been here for months already..." She trailed off, trying not to bring up any bad thoughts to Cilan.

Cilan only blinked. "Can I see my Pansage?" He asked the nurse with soft, green eyes. He knew what his Pansage had seen of him yesterday was traumatizing, but he knows that Pansage is probably more worried that he can't see him.

The nurse laughed softly and reached for something. "I knew you'd ask," she said, pulling out one of Cilan's Pokèballs. Pansage. "So I brought him with me to check up on you." She smiled as she handed Cilan his Pokèball.

Cilan felt its roundness in the palm of his hand, the ball having dirt smudges from having Pansage for 12 years now. Cilan stared at it before pressing its white button and tossing the ball up in the air.

It opened up and Pansage came out, hopping happily onto Cilan's stomach. "Pansaaaaage!" His Pansage cried out him in happiness for seeing its trainer. It looked sadly at the damage done to Cilan's right side of his face and body.

Cilan gave a small, but bright smile at his Pansage as it cuddle close to his chest and started to whimper softly. "I'm fine, Pansage..." He whispered to it, trying to comfort it.

((Sorry! Random transition!))

"Is he breathing?"

"How's his heartbeat look?"

"Put a mask on him! Give him some oxygen!"

That's what Cilan heard when he came around once more. As much as his green eyes would let him move them, he noticed an unfamiliar surroundings, but knew exactly what it was.

He was in an ambulance.

He wanted to feel his face, feel it just to make sure what happened before he lost conscious at the scene was real, but he couldn't move his left arm at all. He moved his gaze down to look but his left eye started to sting terribly and he relaxed his whole body onto the stretcher.

He let out a quite moan, trying to not drag attention to himself, but everyone he could see in front of him turned to him and started rustling quickly. He couldn't interpret what they were saying, but a familiar voice caught his attention. Two familiar voices.

"Cilan!"

"Oh, thank goodness! You're awake!"

It was Cress and Chili, that was for sure.

He noticed Chili waving his hand in front of Cilan's face, not knowing why he was and how he knew it was Chili's hand and not Cress's. Triplet bond or something.

"Can you see my hand, Cilan?!" Chili asked him urgently, wanting to know if he was as messed up inside like he was on the outside.

Cilan only moaned in pain, feeling himself passing out from all the blood-loss.

"Cilan?!"

"I did see your hand, Chili... Let me..."

Cilan was out cold before he could finish his very sentence.

**At the Hospital**

"Is this Cilan?"

"Yes, Age 17. Striaton City gym leader. One of the three. No bad medical records."

"What are his stats?"

"His heartbeat is really off, from extreme blood loss; he kept coming in and out of consciousness in the ambulance."

"Alright, thank you. Nurse Joy, get me a few bags of blood and IVs for me and bring them to me in room 7."

"Yes, ma'am! I'll be right on it!"

"Alright, on the count of three! One! Two! Three, lift!"

"Hook him up to the heartbeat monitor!"

"Right!"

"Ma'am, I got the bags of blood and IV fluids you asked for!"

"Great! Give him one of each, quickly!"

"Right!"

Cilan felt a prick in his right arm. Two pricks. He then started to hear a faint beeping, his ears not totally working at that moment. He wanted to just wake up completely. Look around. Look at the damage done. And most important to him.

His brothers.

**Flashback**

"Cilan! Did you scrape your knee?!"

*sniff* "Yeah..."

"Let's get you taken care of! Come on! Let's go!"

"Th-Th-Thank you, Cress..."

*flashback end*

This situation was different tho. A simple dab of ointment and a bandage could not fix what has happened to him.

Cilan awoke to a sweet, feminine voice by his side.

"You want to see the damage, sir...?" She seemed to ask him nicely as possibly, without making it hard on him. She had a hand mirror held out to him, the front of it facing the ground, so he couldn't see right away without him replying.

Cilan reluctantly took the mirror from her, not sure if seeing himself after what happened was what he really wanted. He slowly lifted up the mirror so he could see his face.

His whole left half of his face was bruised, scraped, cut. You name it. It was on the left side of his face. There was some white bandages that patched up the severely injured part of his face that were stained red from his blood seeping slowly through them.

He touched the badly cut part of his face lightly with his long fingers. It hurt. A lot. The pain surging through his whole face, causing him to flinch.

"Ow...!" He winced at the feeling.

He then remembered to look at the rest of himself. His left leg was wrapped up in basic bandage, like a cast, but not really one. It was meant to soak up his blood and help his wounds heal. His left arms was not only in a full blown cast, but in a sling that was attached to a rod above his bed. Apparently his neck was too weak to support itself and his arm at the time the doctors and nurses wrapped it up.

Then Cilan noticed he wasn't in his street clothes anymore. His black vest, white dress shirt, black slacks, and green bow tie were no longer on his helpless body. Instead, he hand a pale blue hospital gown on. It was awfully more comfortable than his street clothes were.

The nurse cleared her throat and looked down at her clipboard, then back up at him.

"You have multiple scrapes, cuts, an bruises on your left leg, arm, hand, torso, and face. You also have a broken left arm and a black left eye." She told him, trying to keep herself from making it too emotional for him.

Cilan gave a deep heavy sigh at her words. How was he going to deal with half of his face basically destroyed? People were going to notice, ask, and feel pity for him. He didn't want pity. He wanted comfort.

"When am I due to be released?" Cilan asked the nurse politely, letting his gentleman tone he picked up from Cress seep out of his mouth an out into the air.

The nurse sighed and slumped a little. "I honestly do not know..." She told him, disappointed that she had to give him bad news. "With the condition you are in right now, it's impossible to predict..."

Cilan went silent for what seemed forever, trying to recall what happened before he woke up in the ambulance. All he could remember was he was walking home with his brothers and that's basically it. Nothing else. All a blur.

"Can I see my brothers...?" Cilan finally spoke in question. All he wanted was to talk to them, give him comfort. And he'd probably have to comfort them.

The nurse bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling, as if the answer was clearly written on the ceiling tile. "I don't think you're in stable condition to have any visitors yet..." She mumbled, still half in thought. She then looked back down at him, her brown gaze looking into his green eyes.

"Do you need to talk to them about the incident?" She asked him politely, trying to give him his space.

"Er... Yeah," Cilan half stuttered for words.

"Maybe I can talk to you about it...?" The nurse then suggested to him, looking into eyes with comfort. Not pity.

Cilan thought. It makes it better that she looks the same age and a little of an amateur nurse, maybe an intern...? Whatever she was, she seemed pretty nice and fine to Cilan. And even pretty.

"Sure," Cilan finally replied to her question. "What's your name?"

"Rachel."

Cilan couldn't help but have a smile wipe across his face. "Pretty name, Rachel," he said with a grin.

It had a nice ring to it. Rachel and Cilan.

(Intermission)

Cress and Chili soon came to see Cilan later that day, then Ash and Iris. They all seemed very upset by what they saw, but Cilan had no idea what the big deal was. At least he was alive and breathing.

Night fell that evening and Cilan still felt the same he did as he did in the when he awoke few hours ago.

He looked out the window at the starry sky above Striaton City. The sky was almost cloudless; all but one cloud was in the sky above him.

He sighed as he pulled the paper thin cover of his hospital bed up more to cover his shoulders. He closed his eyes and dreamt of his dear childhood with his brothers.

*flashback end*

"Come on, boys... Get to bed..."

"Okay, father!"

"Goodnight, Cilan..."

"Goodnight, Chili..."

"Goodnight, Cress..."

"Cilan? Chili?"

"Hmm? Wha... What is it Cress...?"

"Yes, Cress...?

"I love you."

"Love you, too, Cress..."

"Cilan...?" Cilan heard a familiar voice in the doorway to his hospital room. He opened his bright, green eyes to meet up with Cress's one blue eye.

"Yes, come in! Please!" Cilan told Cress brightly, even tho his chest felt awfully tight.

Cress entered with Chili, Ash, and Iris followed him in. Too many people at once, but Cilan didn't really care.

Cress and Chili approached him slowly, trying not to cause such a commotion. They wore small, shy smiles on their faces as they stopped at their dear, crippled brother. Ash and Iris remained at the entrance, letting Cress and Chili have some time with Cilan without them being a bother.

"You look better, Cilan!" Chili chirped in an even bright tone.

"Really, Chili...?" Cilan asked him in disbelief. How stupid can Chili get?

"Well... More like act better... You still look banged up as much as you did yesterday..." Cress responded quietly for his brother with a soft laugh after doing so.

Cilan saw Iris lean in towards Ash and heard her whisper something to him. No matter how hard Cilan tried to focus on listening to them, he couldn't hear them over his heartbeat drawing his attention. The heartbeat monitor's once calming beeps turned into ones that ringed in his ears, like a death threat.

As the beeps slowed and his breathing got harder, he grasped Chili and Cress's arms and tugged on them, trying to grab the attention.

"Get... Doctor..." Was all Cilan could slip out before he felt is whole body go lip and fall onto his hospital bed.

The last thing he heard was the faint sound of a long beep.

(Intermission)

Cress's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. None of could.

Cilan just fell dead onto his bed at the most terrible time he could. His body was slowing down and I feared that he was no longer with us.

"Chest compressor!" The main emergency doctor called out to the brown haired, brown eyed nurse, who seemed to be in much shock as Chili and I were.

"Yes, m'am!" She rushed out into the hall and was back in a flash with a chest compressor.

As the main doctor brought it over to Cilan, another backup nurse had put an oxygen pump and started pumping Cilan air by squeezing the round sphere in her hand.

"Out of the way!" The doctor yelled at Chili and I to back up. She picked up two big, metal pads as we backed out of her way and she rubbed them together.

"Clear!" The doctor exclaimed as the nurse backed up quickly and the doctor pressed the pads on Cilan's bare chest. His body jumped, pumping electricity thought his body, trying to revive him.

Chili and I stood back in horror and hope as the doctor continued to give Cilan chest compressions.

"He'll be fine..." Chili whispered, seeming to have faith in the doctors and nurses. "He'll come back around. I know it."

"Cilan would never give up. Not like this." I added as I stared at Cilan's body for as long as an eternity. Taking one last look at his long legs, slim chest, perfect face, bright green eyes that remained open, staring into dead space.

"Come on, Cilan..." I heard Ash whisper to himself from the other side of the room. "You can make it..."

And just as he put the period at the end of his words,

The heart monitor began beeping again, but slow beeps.

(Intermission)

Cilan's POV

It was darkness.

Absolute darkness.

I thought I was dead. I had to be dead.

This wasn't the hospital room. This wasn't the Striaton Gym. This wasn't dad's room.

Just pitch black darkness.

I tried calling out to whoever could be out there, but I made no sound, whatsoever.

I was confused. Then I noticed it.

I wasn't dead.

Tho I wasn't alive.

I was both.

* * *

**haha told you x'D well hope you like it and please look forward to chapter 4! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting... "^^ I had a school arts night to help set up and attend to because 1) my guyfriend wanting me to help out and 2) My poster to advertise to event was on the hand out they passed out at the door was on it x33 also all my friends went yays**

**I did my medical research! So I had something reasonable to why Cilan's heart "stopped" xD haha idk... Anyways sorry if it's not entirely accurate... I'M NO DOCTOR AND I'LL NEVER BE ONE! x'D and I think I might have spelled someone's name wrong... "^^ ah but oh well :) ENJOY AND REVIEW 3**

* * *

Cilan's POV

I tried to find my hand, arm, leg, any one of my body parts I had. Found nothing. It's like my soul was the only thing present with me at that moment and...

Time...?

Was this in any time, whatsoever? Or was it between time, my life just before my eyes? But I wasn't seeing anything. I didn't see Cress, Chili, and I growing up to where I was before I came into this strange darkness.

I felt dead. I felt dead because I had not the slightest idea of what was going on and I basically had nothing.

I tried to call out again; still, nothing came out of my mouth. Nothing. In fact, I didn't even hear anything. Not the sound of my breathing, and definitely not the sound of my heart beating.

Just as I was about to start thinking about my whole life, as if this was it, my life was done and I must think about it while I can, a bright, white light flashed before me and I felt safe for some reason.

I then heard a faint, slow beeping noise. And the hospital came into my vision and I soon had my whole body back.

(Intermission)

"Cilan!"

Cilan's body jumped forward and he breathed in a heave of air, making a loud and long gasp. Once he got all the oxygen he needed, he plopped back onto his pillow and sighed, tired from all the work his lungs just had to do.

He was alive.

"Cilan!" Cress called out to him, hoping it was true that they revived him. All the nurses were cheering at the doctor's success in saving Cilan's life when he needed it the most. "You're alive!"

Cilan breathed heavy in and out, trying to stabilize himself once more. "Yeah..." He managed to slip out before the nurse put an oxygen mask over his mouth. Cilan let out a deep sigh of relieve, as it became easier for him to breathe. He was thankful.

"His heartbeat is starting to go to a regular beat, once again, just slowly!" One nurse next to Cilan told the doctor.

"Great!"

"Doctor..." Cilan managed to say through his oxygen mask before she left.

She stopped and slowly turned to Cilan. "Yes?" She asked him lightly, as of she was talking to a small child.

"Thank you... For saving me..." Cilan slowly said, still breathing a little off. He had no idea why he had his heart suddenly stop. Except for the tightness in his chest before it did, there was nothing really wrong.

Was there?

(Intermission)

"Hey!" Chili called out to the doctor as she walked down the hall. He wanted to know what caused Cilan's heart to just suddenly stop.

The doctor turned to him with a questioning look. "Yes? What is it?" She asked him.

"First off, thank you so much for saving Cilan. I bet he's very grateful you just happened to be on your way to check up on him."

"You're very welcome, sir."

"Okay. So what caused Cilan's heart to just... Stop?"

The doctor looked into Chili's bright, red eyes with sadness. "I'm afraid what he suffered was SCA, Sudden Cardiac Arrest." She told him. "It can mean death to someone who encounters it, if not treated within minutes."

Chili started to get really sad, but tired not to show it a whole lot in front of the doctor.

"When I gave him that one last chest compression, I thought that I had lost him because it took so many just to revive him..." The doctor told him, trailing off. She didn't know how to put it in a way that wouldn't make it too emotional for him. "But, I'm so grateful myself that I was able to revive him and save your brother's life. He's your brother, right?"

A tear slipped from Chili's eyes and he swallowed. "Yes. We're triplets." He told the doctor as best he could without bursting into tears. "Cilan, Cress, and I."

The doctor was silent at the thought of triplets being basically torn of one of them, causing the two left to lose meaning in life. "Then I am extremely grateful that I saved him. I truly am."

She finally told Chili, trying to keep herself from getting teary-eyed.

"Thanks so much again," Chili told her. He waved her off before heading back into Cilan's hospital room.

*flashback*

"Papa? What wrong with Cilan?"

"You're brother is sick, Cress."

"Is it bad?"

"...I don't know how to put it."

"I do not mean to ask question, but why is his cheeks pink?"

"He's got a fever of 102. He's burning up."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now go play with Chili while I watch over him."

"...I do not think I want to now."

"Cress...?"

"I care for him."

"Cress, please-."

"I love him."

"Cilan...?"

"Hmm...? Cress...?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Not really..."

"Oh... Well..."

"Thanks for caring, Cress..."

"Cilan...?"

"Yes...?"

"I love you, brother."

"...I love you too, brother."

*flashback end*

"Cress?"

Cress looked up to see Chili in front of him, a worried look on his face. He seemed to have been looking at him for more than a minute because he had most of his weight shifted to one side.

"Not really..." Cress admitted, sheepishly.

Chili waited a few moments, then held out his hand for his brother. "Come on," he said, confused why Cress was still uneven about Cilan. "Let's get something quick to eat in the cafeteria and talk."

Cress hesitated by moving his eyes from Chili's red, blazing eyes, the ground, then back into his eyes again.

"Okay," Cress finally said after a few seconds. He took his brother's hand, squeezing it out of brotherly love and trying to help Chili pull him up.

Once he was up, he looked Chili in the eyes once more, hoping he could give him a assuring look. He did and with a huge grin on his face.

Cress chuckled and shoved his brother playfully in the side, tho it was an awful weak one.

"You haven't changed a bit, Chili..." Cress said with friendliness, but you could tell he was still upset about Cilan.

"What? Why are saying that to me? Cilan's the one I'M worried about changing!" Chili said and laughed loudly.

"Hmm," Cress thought to himself. "I guess you're right on that one..."

What would change about Cilan anyways?

(Intermission)

Ash waved his hand in front of Cilan's face. Cilan just lied there, his eyes only slightly opened.

"Cilan...?" Ash asked Cilan with a question in his voice. He had no idea why Cilan wasn't responding to him. "You alright?"

Cilan jolted awake and gazed up at Ash, still sleepy. He was starting to take a nap, but Ash interrupted him and woke him up rudely.

"Huh...?! Wha...?" Cilan asked, drowsily.

Iris nudged Ash lightly, making him jump a little. He had totally forgotten she was even in Striaton City, he was that out of it.

"He was only sleeping Ash and you woke him up!" Iris scolded her "old pal". "How rude!"

Cilan let out a soft laugh, which wasn't heard due to his oxygen mask blocking some of his talking. He slid it off a little to make himself clearer.

"Oh, it's fine Iris..." He muttered softly, trying to not use too much of his oxygen supply. He still needed the oxygen mask desperately. "I wasn't totally asleep..."

"See?!"

"Hmph!"

"Such energetic kids, right, Cilan?" A young man voice said from the entrance. Cilan, Ash, and Iris looked towards to doorway in confusion, then Cilan's ill face grew bright with happiness.

"Ingo! Emmet!"

(Intermission)

"So," Chili started the conversation as he set down his tray at a table. "What did you say you wanted to know about Cilan?" He asked his brother.

Cress set down his tray across from Chili and looked up at him before sitting down in his seat. "Why did his heart suddenly stop?" He asked Chili. "You told me you knew, am I right...?"

Chili leaned back and put his drink straw to his lips. "Yeah," he said before taking a sip and setting his cup down.

"Then tell me." Cress urged Chili, although he really didn't want to know, in fear it was serious.

"Well, I don't know how you'll take it..."

"Please tell me, Chili..."

"Oh, alright..."

Chili looked around, making Cress a little suspicious about him, then leaned in towards Cress.

"Cilan suffered from SCA, Sudden Cardiac Arrest," Chili told Cress in hushed voice. "It can be very fatal to the one who gets it, if not treated within minutes."

Cress covered his mouth and tired to keep tears from slipping out. "Is he clear of it...?!" He asked him, a little more shocked than expected.

Chili looked at him, like he was stupid. "No, he's dead now." He told Cress sarcastically. Cress started spazzing out and Chili rolled his eyes as other people started looking. He grabbed Cress's thin wrists and pulled him down with a thud.

"Oww! Chili!"

"The doctor treated him with chest compressions and he was freed of it. He's fine now except for a few breathing problems."

"Oh."

"They'd normally take blood samples, but since Cilan's blood level is still low to begin with, they only took a small one today and then one every day for the rest of this week."

"Oh," Cress said again. He calmly picked up his poorly made tea and took a sip. He instantly didn't like it, so he made a sour face, opened another packet of sugar, and poured it in.

The two brothers were silent as Cress stirred the sugar throughout his tea and took another sip. He smiled lightly as he liked it.

Chili lightly kicked Cress's shown ankle underneath the table and Cress gave him a glaring eye of distraught.

"Stop that!"

"I only did it once, geez!"

Cress crossed his legs, away from Chili. He held his warm cup of tea in his hand as he looked out the window. Chili took a long slip from his drink and set it down on the table.

"Are you still worried about Cilan, Cress?"

"Yeah..."

"It's alright, brother. Nothing can separate us."

No matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

**I got a little to detailed and my this might make you a little sad... x'''D lol I didn't intend to tho! Haha anyways review and enjoy ;)**

* * *

"What are you two doing here?!"

Ingo looked at his white clothed brother and then back to their green-haired, crippled buddy.

"It's been in the news of what's happened to you," Ingo told Cilan with the smile still remaining on his adult face.

"So we did the right thing and came to visit our good pal in his distress." Emmet finished for him, looking around the room, bringing in his surroundings.

Cilan jerked up towards them in his hospital bed with a wild look in his green eyes. "But you guys run the subway!" He exclaimed with worry. "You two need to watch over it, no matter what!"

Cilan's heartbeat was speeding up, causing the heartbeat monitor beside him to beep faster. Within seconds of that happening, a nurse with brown hair came rushing in and towards Cilan.

She put her hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down. "Cilan, sir," she told him. "You can't afford to get worked up again!" She slipped his oxygen mask back on over his mouth and slowly laid him back down.

Cilan let a sigh of relief as he got more oxygen pumped into his lungs, relieving them. He started to dose off from relaxing so much and all at once.

"Cilan?" Ingo asked him.

"Are you still awake?" Emmet added to his brother's question.

Cilan jumped a little and looked up at the two with tired eyes. He let out a smile and a laugh so soft, he sounded mute.

"I'm... I'm getting really tired..." Cilan stated to them calmly, yet tired. "So I wish to take a nap... I'm sorry our visit couldn't... Be longer..."

As soon as he finished his last word, he fell instantly asleep. The nurse was still there, checking up on Cilan's heartbeat, IVs, blood bags, injuries, and all that stuff important to his recovery to his life.

"Excuse me?" Emmet suddenly asked the nurse, causing her to look up at him in confusion. "But when you said 'you can't afford to get worked up' earlier..."

"What did you mean by that?" Ingo finished for him.

"Hmm?" The nurse said, then got the just of what they were asking her. "Oh, well his heart stopped suddenly earlier this morning, causing us to all go into a panic,"

Ingo and Emmet's eyes both saddened a whole lot and they looked at Cilan's sleeping figure. He had a soft smile on his face underneath his oxygen mask. The green hair on his hair was awfully ruffled, losing it's grass-like form from being in bed for several days. His chest seemed to be moving normally up and down as he breathed. He seemed as if nothing terribly fatal happened that morning, sleeping like a baby. Everyone jumped a little as Cilan pushed his head back in his sleep and then turned it to his side, letting out a deep sigh that was instantly backed up by his oxygen mask.

"He-He's fine now," the nurse continued, slightly tripping over her words. "Tho we are keeping a really keen eye on him for other issues till we think the coast is clear."

Emmet nodded solemnly to the nurse. "Alright, thank you," he said with gratitude. "Does Cilan know about this?"

The nurse gave it a thought before making her reply to send out of her mouth and into the suspense around all of them. "I'm not really sure," she told them after some thinking. "But I'll be sure to ask him if he knows when he wakes up. If not, I'll tell him for you if you'd like, okay?"

Ingo nodded for his brother and gave her a bright smile, almost like Cilan's, except more mature and grown up. "Okay, thanks again!" He said with a glowing face.

The nurse smiled and curtsied before making her way onto her lookout station across the room, where she kept an eye on Cilan's condition from a distance.

After she sat in her seat, instantly, Engo, Emmit, Ash, and Iris looked at Cilan's crippled body once more. The scars were starting to scare them. The road rashes were taunting them. They wondered if they'd eventually heal,

Or if they'll be there forever.

(Intermission)

*flashback*

"Are you feeling better today, Cilan?"

"Hmm? Wha...?"

"Are you feeling any better...?"

"Oh... Not really... I feel as if it is something I was born with... Like this will never go away..."

"Oh... Well..."

"I do not mean to make you sad, Cress... It is just... Mmmm..."

"Oh. You need some rest...?"

"Yeah..."

"Cilan, are you cold? The blanket is barely on you..."

"No, no... I'm too hot..."

"Has papa come to check on you?"

"No..."

"Okay. Then I'll stay here till he does."

"Thanks, bu-."

"Do not worry, Cilan. I'm here for you brother."

"Oh... Okay. Thank you, Cress..."

"No problem, brother..."

*flashback end*

"Cress!" Chili called out to his brother, agitated by how many times he's had to call his name.

"Hmm?! Wha?!" Cress's deep blue eyes grew wide as he looked around the hospital cafeteria and then at Chili.

"What?"

"You were lost in thought and I've been trying to get your attention!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Whatever." Chili said as he rolled his eyes. He put his folded arm on the back of his chair and looked around the area, sipping the last of his drink from his cup.

Cress silently stirred his cup of tea in front of him, not sure if he should drink it or not. He got lost in all the swirls of different shades of tea in his cup. They perfectly described how he felt about the situation about Cilan.

"Is that the Subway Masters...?" Cress heard someone else in the cafeteria whisper. Cress jerked his head up and looked around, keeping an eye out for the monochromatic brothers he and Chili knew through Cilan.

When Cress caught sight of them, they also caught sight of him and Chili; bright smiles appearing on their faces, almost in sync.

"Ah! Cress! Chili!" Emmet called out to Cilan's brothers from the line to pay for food.

Chili grinned and winked at them. "Hey!" He called out with a wave. Cress just sat there, not knowing if he was "cool" with the two brothers. They didn't really seem interested in Cress's personality; they liked Chili's much better.

"I see, you seems to have taken a break from visiting your brother," Ingo said to the two brothers. He seemed pretty upset about it himself.

"Yes..." Cress whispered softly in response. He didn't really have much to say to these two. Not that he didn't like them, he just didn't know the right words to say.

"We are really sorry about what happened to Cilan..." Emmet whispered, trying to not be so loud that others heard their conversation. He didn't like drawing too much attention to himself and Ingo as much and the triplets did.

Cress kept quite as Chili looked down at his hands. That's when the image of Cilan's blood on his hands flashed into his mind.

Chili began to shiver uncontrollably, catching Cress and the two brother's attention. Chili then put his head in between his hands and clenched his red, flame-like hair in his fists.

"Chili, something wrong...?!" Cress asked his brother as he lightly tapped his face. A teardrop fell onto the table below Chili's figure. Short gasps rose from his throat.

It was terrifying for the poor boy to remember, let alone watch.

(Intermission)

"Cilan...?"

Cilan slightly opened his beautiful, green eyes and looked around, as far and around as he could without moving his head. He blinked and then she was there.

His mom.

Right before his very eyes.

"Mother...?" Cilan whispered softly, trying to keep from bursting into tears. He wanted to jump out of his hospital bed, run over to her, and hug her as right as he could, but he felt strapped to the bed. But besides that disappointment, he was glad to see the face of the one that gave birth to him and his brothers.

Cilan's mom covered her mouth a little slowly and let out a few, short gasps. She touched his injured side of his face, delicately. Cilan didn't feel a thing, except for her ghostly had wiping across it. No pain, whatsoever.

"Oh, my poor baby..." She whispered to her son. "My poor little Cilan..."

Cilan's cheek flushed up a little at his mother's love for him, her son. He looked the other direction quickly then looked back into her eyes.

She looked around the room, looking as if she was expecting something or looking for someone. She then looked back at the crippled boy.

"Where's your brothers? My little Cress and... My little Chili?" Tears then welled up in her pale blue eyes, remembering the day she had to decide. Her life or Chili's.

She touched her baby bump that had gone down since the day she gave birth the the triplet brothers, but it had not gone down yet; it didn't need to. Ever.

"Did my little Chili make it...?!" She asked her eldest son, sadness in her soft spoken voice. It reminded Cilan of Cress, the look, the voice, the actions. Everything was like Cress. Almost all the way, down to the wire. A thin wire.

Cilan gave a shy, awkward smile at his mom and sighed. "Yes, he did..." He told her softly. "He's just like father..."

Apparently, Cilan couldn't talk directly to his mom because whenever he did, she acted like she was in a frozen time period, looking at the future she would have lived in; with her sons and dear husband. Together.

Cilan's mom noticed and picked up Cilan's wallet. She trailed her long, feminine fingers across the leather and eventually and slowly, opened it up. Cilan saw his mom melt with love at what she saw.

"You're a gym leader..." She whispered, trying to keep back tears of love and sadness mixed together, as she looked up from his ID card to the real deal. "I'm so proud..."

She looked quickly at Cilan, the back down at his ID. "I-I'm guessing my little Cress and little Chili are gym leaders with you, too..."

Cilan gave her an awkward smirk and looked away from her, still smiling about her words. "Smart woman..." He muttered, trying to hide his words from her, even tho she couldn't hear a thing anyways. She could probably read lips, but that's unlikely.

His mom set down his wallet, slowly and quietly, and right where it was before she picked it up. She looked back to Cilan and stared before leaning over his hospital bed.

"How could I let this happen to my poor little Cilan...?" She whispered to herself in a hoarse voice, trying to keep ghostly tears from pouring out.

"Mother, I'm fine..." Cilan whispered without thinking about the fact she still couldn't hear him.

She suddenly leaned into his face. He didn't really feel much brush against his cheek this time around; not like before.

"I love you, my little Cilan..."

Cilan gave her only a blink, as if it would change anything she was going to do.

"I love you, Gym Leader Cilan..."

This was just getting a little awkward for Cilan. He didn't really know his mother, so he wasn't used to her cooing over him, like he was still a newborn infant.

That was 17 years ago.

"I may not be here to walk you though your current troubles, but if you just simply remember me... My face, my voice, my personality, everything you now know about me... I can be there for you... Cilan..."

She kissed his bare forehead lightly and stoke his green hair, gazing into her son's green eyes with love. She wanted to grab him and take him back with her; she would eventually come back for Cress and Chili later. She wanted them to herself. Forever.

Before Cilan could say anything, he woke up. He looked around the hospital room, looking for his mom.

She was nowhere.

It was all just a dream.

Cilan blinked as a single year slipped down his pale face, making contact with his oxygen mask.

"Mom..."

* * *

**OMG I just love this so much! x33 I love how I have two things at once! (Kinda idk xD) and I appreciate all the support! Thanks!**

**PS: I think I spelled the name of the Subway Master's names wrong... x'D pfft! Oh well you get the just of what I'm trying to get across (I hope)**

**please keep an eye out for Chapter 6! d (^o^) b 33333**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter... "^^ and it might take even longer for Chapter 7 because of school... :/ anyways, this may be a LITTLE lame... xD lol I'm starting to get writers' block... *v* ... WELL HOPE YOU LIKE. x'D**

* * *

*flashback*

"Cilan...?"

"...Waaaaa! Chili!"

"What's wrong?!"

*sniff* "I'm bleeding...! A lot...!" *cries*

*gasps* "You are! What happened?!"

"I don't know...! Waaaaa!" *cries harder*

"I will get Papa! Stay here!"

"No! Chili, stay here with me! Please!"

"What?! Do you not want to get taken care of?!"

"N-N-N-No! I want you to help me get to Papa!" *wails*

"Fine! Come on! Lean on me!"

"O-O-Okay, Chili..." *sniff*

"Thank you, Chili, for bringing your brother to me..."

"No probl-." *gasps*

"Chili...? Little Chili...?"

*starts trembling*

"(His blood...! It's on my hands...!)"

"Cilaaaaaaan...!"

**flashback end**

"Chili, speak to us!" Cress urged his brother to stop whatever he was doing and tell him about it. Cress didn't have a single clue as to why this came so sudden; so quickly.

Chili continued to tremble, his head in his hands. He wanted it to go away. He didn't like this. Not one bit. It killed him slowly, his heart aching over it.

"Cilan's blood..." Chili whispered in a shaky, spooky voice. His eyes grew from their usual bright red, to a dark, sad shade of red. "On my hands...!"

He burst into tears, the hot, salty liquid rolling down his cheeks and off of his chin. His shoulders began shaking uncontrollably, unable to stop. His bright red bow tie was now stained with his tears and could do nothing about it. He didn't know when he's stop.

Cress gasped. He stood up from his chair across from Chili and grabbed his trembling shoulders. "Chili! What about it?!" He asked him urgently.

Cress still had no clue whatsoever to as why this was happening. Chili never really cried at all, so this was scaring Cress.

"I-I-I-I don't like it...!" Chili cried out before he started giving loud wails of deep sorrow, similar to Cress's around the time of Cilan's accident.

"What about it is it that you don't like?" Ingo asked Chili, trying to remain calm, unlike Cress, who was worried sick about his brother's sudden sorrow. It not only scared Cress, but it also scared Ingo and Emmet.

"I-I-It scares me...!" Chili chocked though tears, each gasp killing everyone inside. Chili's crying wasn't too loud, it just wasn't something someone would want to hear often.

Chili thought he was calming down, but suddenly, the image of Cilan laying on the ground when the accident happened appeared in his mind, he went back down again. Just seeing Cilan's blood on his hands, let alone all over Cilan himself, it made Chili wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. He wanted to let it all out. But he couldn't. Not here. Not now.

Cress patted Chili's still trembling shoulders with comfort. "Would you like to see Cilan...?" He asked his poor brother. Cress didn't want to hear this any longer, but he knew from experiences that it'll be a while before he really calms down.

Chili thought for a while. He wasn't sure if it would help him, or make him feel worse and cry louder than ever. He didn't want to cry louder, but he wanted to confront Cilan for many reasons.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes..." Chili stuttered under his hoarse voice of tears. He wanted to see his brother alive. Touch his face. Feel him. See him. Hear his voice.

Just witness his presence near him.

*3* ...

*flashback*

"Come on, Cilan! Let's go look at some wild Pokemon!"

"Okay, Chili! Cress!"

"Cilan? Chili?"

"Hmm?"

"Yes, Cress?"

"We love each other, right? As brothers?"

"Of course!"

"Yes!"

*smiles* "Good."

"Someday, I want to be a gym leader."

"Really? You think you can do it, Chili?"

"Of course! I'll have you two!"

*both* "Huh?"

*laughs* "See? We're all in sync already, right? And brother love is what matters the most."

*all three*

"Right."

**flashback ends**

Cilan woke up to a familiar, sweet voice calling out to him.

"Cilan...?" It was Rachel, the nurse that was assigned to look after him and check up on him.

Once Cilan'a vision cleared and he could see the white walls of his hospital room, he moved his green eyes around, looking for whoever he could see. He had no idea why she was waking him up. Everyone had seen him for the day and it was getting dark out. Ash and Iris already left, which means Cress and Chili left. It couldn't be Ingo and Emmet because they would have left with them. They wouldn't have stayed.

"Mmm..." Cilan mumbled and turned his head to its side on his white pillow. "Who is it...?" He asked Rachel, really wanting to know who it was. He had completely stumped himself, which was not the usual for him.

"It's your brothers, Cress and Chili," Rachel told him solidly for some reason. "Chili is... I don't know how to explain it..."

Those words caught Cilan's attention and his popped right up from his pillow. It was too much work for just waking up, so he leaned his elbows against his bed, trying to keep himself up.

Cress and Chili stood at the foot of his hospital bed, Cress looking directly at him. He had his arm around Chili's shaking shoulders as Chili let out soft weeps. This really got Cilan concerned. A lot.

He gasped, feeling as if life was going in slow motion for him. Chili crying was one of the things that Cilan, nor Cress, liked to hear. Nobody did, really.

"Chili!" Cilan called out to his weeping brother, slight drowsiness in his deep, manly voice. "Why are you crying?!" Cilan wanted an answer, right there and now. He wanted his brother's painful crying to just disappear.

Chili was quite for a few seconds, except for his weeping drowning Cilan's train of thought. Then Chili ran over to his crippled brother, his arms slightly opened out to him.

"Cilaaaaaan...!" The memory of when Cilan was bleeding a whole lot from tripping over a sleeping Pokemon and it attacking him came flowing back to Cilan, causing tears to start falling.

Chili wrapper his arms delicately around his brother in his bed and squeezed him as soft as his strong arms could. Chili maybe a little plump from cramming donuts in his face when furious, but he had quite a great amount of muscles. He was like a girl's dream boy; a guy that had a decent amount of muscles, but was soft, just like his heart.

Cilan was taken confused for a moment, but when he glanced at Cress, he got his answer. "He remember your wild Pokemon incident and your recent accident at the same time..." Cress mouthed to his brother who was currently unable to really move in Chili's tight, but loving grip.

"Talk to me, Chili." Cilan blankly told his brother to do. He didn't really want to hear his crying any longer. He wanted to hear both sides of the story; from Cress and from Chili himself.

Before Chili spoke to him through tears, Ash and Iris poked their heads in, looking at all the commotion. When Cress turned to see what Cilan was looking at, they poked back out into the halls by his door. Cress gave a skeptical look in their direction before turning back to his brothers. He must have told them to wait in the hall as the three of them talked things over.

"I-I-I'm scared for you, brother...!" Chili half squeaked, something Cilan had never heard before.

Cilan's green eyes grew wide with utter surprise. That was something he'd never expect to reach Cilan's very ears, let alone come out of Chili's mouth. This was something Cilan couldn't respond to right away without giving it thought.

Cilan put his right hand on Chili's shaking back as he cried into Cilan's bad shoulder. It didn't hurt because he wasn't that deep into his shoulder. Cilan began to pat and rub his back.

"It's going to be alright, brother..." Cilan soothed Chili, whispering into his showing ear. That's all he could think to say at the moment.

Chili calmed after a few minutes of being close to his brother, feeling and hearing him breath smoothly, with barely any problems. His oxygen mask wasn't on, but was nearby. The nurse always took it off when he had visitors so he could be geared by them, unless Cilan was having problems breathing by himself.

Cilan suddenly began to inhale and exhale loudly and difficultly, the breaths long and took a big chunk of his effort to make. The nurse noticed it right away. She rushed over to him and snatched up his oxygen mask. As Cilan was about to ask her for it, she quickly slipped it over his mouth, making sure he got what was being given to him.

As the oxygen went through his mouth, down his wind pipe, and to his lungs, he left out a big sigh before retiring to his pillow with a *thump*. His face looked relaxed; calm and fine. He looked as if he was dosing off.

"Cilan...?" Chili sniffed and looked at his brother softly. "Are you alright...?"

"Hmm?" Cilan mumbled as he lifted his head up a little, his bright green eyes opening a little. "Oh, I'm okay..." He told his brothers. He was extremely sleepy from relaxing and just wanted to go to sleep at that moment. No matter what it was Chili wanted, he didn't want to talk.

But as Cress and Chili turned towards the door and started to walk out of the room to leave, Cilan thought of something to tell them. It was urgent for him to tell them.

"Wait... Cress, Chili!" Cilan called out to his brothers as loud and as much as he could with the oxygen mask over his mouth, blocking out most of what he said.

His brothers turned to him, confused about what was it Cilan wanted. They were also confused by how much energy he had when he said that. They expected him to sound different, too.

"Yes?" Cress asked, for himself and Chili, who was too slow for Cress to answer before him. Chili gave Cress a quick gaze before looking back at Cilan with a confused gaze in his red eyes.

"...I had a dream," Cilan began to tell his brothers softly, but not too quite that they couldn't hear him. "That mom came to visit me in this very room..."

**Cx**

* * *

**Told you so xD lol I never lie... ewe (that was a lie xD) lol please leave good reviews! d (^o^) b NICE ones tho!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that this took so long... ^^; I jammed the lock button on my iPod, and since I use it to basically to do everything on here, it backed me up a few days. You might be thinking, "how can a lock button affect this?!" Well, my iPod has the tendency to act up. A lot. And since the only way to turn it off and turn it on is not working, i couldn't turn it off. Eventually, I just let my battery die so it could at LEAST turn off and turn back on... x'D My lock button is still jammed/broken tho... I'm HOPING that I can get it fixed tomorrow, when I see my dad. **

**Also, I'm not doing too good in Latin II, so I need to focus on that right now... ^^;**

**anyways enjoy what I have!**

* * *

Cilan's POV:

After I told them about anything and everything that occurred to what seemed to be real to me in my dream, Cress had his head down on my legs. I could feel his soft, yet heavy breathing slightly through the blanket that was cascading over my legs.

During the quiet session in the room, I looked at my left leg, all up in bandages, patched up like a poorly made rag doll. I knew I would be able to walk somewhat normally once most of the damage was done healing, but as for my arm, I could not predict.

I looked at it, surrounded in a big old cast that seemed ginormous to my arm itself. I was grateful that it was my left arm and not my right, for when I would get back to the gym, I wouldn't be able to write orders. That would find me useless for months to come. Tho I did never say I needed my left hand, which I did. I needed it to hold the note pad. Unless I could recall by my memory each and every order, I could pull of very well. But I doubt it'd happen.

I looked up and at the doorway to see two small, familiar heads poking around the frame, to see and hear what was going on. They seemed a little impatient with Cress and Chili, because it seems that they are staying with my brothers at our gym.

"Cilan...?" Chili suddenly broke the really long silence and my train of thought. He seemed to be asking him, certain he knows what he's about to ask. He must have thought about it during the silence to make sure he said it to me in the right way. I did get confused about what he wants sometimes.

I cleared my throat and more air continued to slowly come into my lungs. "Yes?" I asked Chili, wanting to know what it was exactly he put a lot of thought into. He normally jumps to conclusions when it comes to things that are so urgent to him, but not today. Today, he thought before speaking to me, even Cress, for the first time.

"Do you have any clue why she was in your dream...?" Chili asked me, trying to be cautious of how he said it and what he was saying. "Did you think about her or something before you fell asleep?" I could tell he was trying to not set me off into who-knows-what.

I looked up at the black, white ceiling and stared at for a while, trying to think about it. My mind was as blank as the walls of this very room. Nothing came in my mind and nothing came out, really.

"I... I don't know..." I finally confessed to my brother, trying to sound as reasonably thoughtful as I could. I didn't want him to think I didn't care at all.

"What do you mean?!" He questioned me with a bit of impatience. It seems he didn't think before saying this. "There's gotta be a reason to why this happened! Something like this don't just come around everyday! Come on, Cilan!"

I was getting a little annoyed, which was unnatural of me. I was normally quite calm and understanding about my brother and his wavy personality, so this took me a little my surprise.

"Chili, I'm serious..." I finally decided on my words to speak to him. I didn't really have much to say, so I didn't have the patience for his snappiness at the moment.

"O-Okay..." Chili conceded after staring into my green gaze, stepping slightly back from my bed. His red gaze seemed to be a dark red more than a bright red, like it usually was. It concerned me a little, but I didn't over-think it too much, for I might just get insane over it. Cress was probably on it anyways.

Cress had finally got off my legs, his shoulders slightly slumped. He looked deep in thought, yet again, maybe it was something I said about Mom.

(Intermission)

Cress's POV

Hearing about Mom was definitely great. It made my sad heart happy. But I still felt down. Why?

I looked at Cilan, tucked up under the blankets the hospital staff had given him. They didn't seem like enough, but it was all up to Cilan to decide himself. Cilan wasn't like me, who loved being under a pile of warm blankets.

"Are you okay, Chili?" Cilan suddenly asked Chili, making my heart jump a little. I wasn't exactly expecting that at that moment. It was such an abrupt action, especially for Cilan.

"Hmm?" Chili looked up into Cilan's gaze once more. He gave a sly smile and blushed pink lightly for some reason. "Oh, nothing..." He then chuckled, with a sense of mischievousness in it.

I rolled my eyes and so did Cilan. "Chili..." We both said in sync, pretty much fed up with his flaming personality for 17 years.

"Okay, fine." Chili calmed down to a serious face, creepy me out slightly. Sudden mood changes made me jump a little, no matter what it was.

Chili snickered before speaking the truth. "What if Cilan's dream was meaning to tell him he's not alone?"

I gave Chili the most annoyed glare I could manage without raining on my parade, as they say. "And that's funny because...?" I asked, pretty much annoyed a lot by now. Right now, I didn't want to deal with such a pest.

"Chili-." Cilan started before speaking to him, but was cut off by him rudely.

"I know, it's stupid..." Chili let out a soft chuckle as he spoke, trying not to sound too stupid. He was definitely making a fool of himself already as it is, it shouldn't really matter.

"You should be a dream interpreter."

(Intermission)

Ash Ketchum slumped against the wall outside Cilan's hospital room, pretty agitated with how long the triplet brothers have been talking. He taped his foot loudly and impatiently, to see of he could catch Cress and Chili's attention that way. But instead, he got the attention of Iris.

"Ash, would you stop that?!" Iris hissed, pretty annoyed by the boy. "It's bugging the crap out of me!" She seemed just as impatient as Ash was, but didn't seemed to want to admit it.

They stopped talking all of a sudden to stalk the three teen's conversation, trying to find out it they were saying their good-byes yet. Instead, they heard what Ash wanted.

Cress made a soft sound that sounded like a chuckle from their distance. "Well, the kids are getting inpatient, so we should be on our way..." He said, still laughing softly to himself.

Ash couldn't help but whip his head around the corner to poke his tan head into Cilan's room. Agitated, he glared at Cress.

"We're not kids!" Ash protested, defiantly. "I'm 12!"

Chili gave a small face palm, clearly thinking that Ash was the dumbest kid around. Which he was.

"12 isn't even a teenager..." He mumbled to Ash, agitated.

Before Ash could continue their little dispute, Cress touched his brother's shoulder, trying to calm him down a bit. "Come on, Chili," he told him. "He's young. Let him think what he wants." Cress seemed to not only be trying to stop the beginning of an argument, but trying to be the more mature one on both legs in the room.

"Can we leave now...?" Ash asked Cress impatiently, still not too amused by being called a kid. He didn't like the fact that someone other than his mom was acting like his mom. It made him sick, especially when it's a male, too.

Cress sighed, looked at Chili and Cilan, then back to Ash. He looked as if he was reluctant to leave his brother's side for some sort of reason.

"I guess so," Cress replied to Ash, trying to keep a small smile on his pale face. "It is getting late..." He looked at a nearby window and out into the night sky that covered Striaton City.

Iris gave a small, yet drowsy yawn and stretched her arms. "Yeah... I could use some sleep..."

Cress gave a small smile as his eyes grew low with drowsiness from seeing and hearing Iris yawn. "Yes..." He said, politely as possible. Even tho he was in the mood to just fall onto to his bed and sleep, he had to keep his gentleman personality in line.

After Cress and Chili left the room and were about to close the door, Cress poked his blue head in one more time.

"Cilan?" He asked his crippled brother in a soft voice, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Yes...?" Cilan replied, trying to keep himself awake for a few more minutes, just to hear his brother's question.

"I love you, brother..." Cress whispered, giving Cilan a small smile and a soft gaze.

"I love you, too..." Cilan said before his green eyes hid behind his eyelids and he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**first thing...**

**NOT YAOI! **

**NOT INCEST!**

**IT'S BROTHERLY LOVE! GOT IT?!**

**i just hate shipping the trio with each other... "._.**

**i love them and I HATE yaoi! (No hurt feelings to people who like/love it orz)**

**Cress: I love my brothers dearly, but I wouldn't actually consider dating them... ".v. I'd like to save them for girls.**

**Chili: Ew, good! Because I have no intention of dating you! Pretty boy! .**

**Cress: "._.**

**Cilan: Ah... "^^ Also I think my brothers don't even find me "hot"**

**in any way... So I'd like to...**

**Me: OOKAAAAAY... That's all for now...**

**Cress: Agreed.**

**Me: Chili, please keep your pants on.**

**Chili: WHAT?! THEY AREN'T EVEN UNBUCKLED! :U tt**

**Me: *cough* baka *cough***

**anyways it may be a while before Chapter 8... But please do review and I'll try my best to keep this up! ^_^ b **

**I love the reviews I've gotten so far! Thanks guys!**

**hope you understand and please look out for Chapter 8! d (^o^) b **

**p.s. it's okay if you think this chapter sucks x'D I think I could have done better but... Ya :P**

*****UPDATE*****

**Sorry for not being on for so long... "^^ yeahhh I did send my iPod out to get fixed... .v. Tho it hasn't come back yet... It should come back on Wenesday, if not Tuesday *sniffle* THERE GOES MY SRPING BREAK! DDDDD''''X**

**The reason why I haven't been posting a thing is because I write my stories on my iPod. I bet you can make a connection x"D orz**

**I'm using my sister's laptop to update btw :33**

**SEE YA! :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! OAO I kept putting this aside! Also, I've had writers' block recently... "-_- so sorry... ;_; **

**This may be a little cheesy/"incomplete"... :'( But still enjoy...! Maybe... **

* * *

Tragedy Chapter 8:

Chili's POV:

I couldn't get to sleep that night.

No matter what I did, Cilan kept coming into my mind. I was tired enough to begin with, so I was pretty pissed off that I couldn't fall asleep.

I tossed in my twin sized bed a few times before I just laid still just to think about it; why I was thinking about Cilan. Thinking about the accident. Thinking about his smile. Thinking about his SCA incident.

I sat there in the darkness of my bedroom, letting myself use it as a way to help me think straight. It did me no good.

"Why...?" I thought out loud. "Why is Cilan in my mind right now...? He's fine! Sheesh!"

I growled under my breath, grumpy as ever, and turned onto my right side.

Then it hit me.

"What in the world is up with Cilan's sudden breathing problems?" I wondered out loud, unattended to. "I mean... That just doesn't seem right... He didn't have those kind of problems as a kid!"

I turned onto my left side quietly, for no reason. It wasn't like I was going to wake anyone up. I slept alone.

"Mmm... I'll ask the doctor in the morning..." I muttered, my deep voice trailing off at the end of my sentence. I had no idea what time it was, but I knew it was late and that I should have fallen asleep hours ago.

My red eyes gazed blindly around the room, looking for a clock. When I caught sight of it in the darkness, I squinted to see that it told me it was 1:19 AM. Great.

I squeezed my eyes shut, turning very grumpy. I was pretty pissed off with myself for not falling asleep earlier. I knew I was going to have a hard time working in the gym restaurant in the morning. I knew I was going to be grumpy all day. Just thinking about it made me grumpy and grouchy already.

I turned over onto my right side once more with a loud growl and a thump. He knew it would be impossible to wake Cress up from his beauty sleep.

How can he sleep so well with his brother in the hospital?

"Cilan..."

Cilan looked around the white hospital room for the source of the sound, but he couldn't find a thing. It just seemed like the lights were really dim... But why?

He felt his heart beat starting to race, making him go into a small panic. "What's going on...?!" He thought to himself, scared of all this nonsense. He didn't want to scare anyone. Not after his almost-death.

"H...Hello...?" Cilan managed to call out into the dim light of the room. He didn't think anybody could be there, but it was worth a shot.

Nothing came back in return. Just the fast beating of his heart monitor.

Suddenly, he found it hard to breathe and he started giving out gasps for air. Then Cilan heard quick, light footsteps, getting louder as they seemed to approach him. He felt somebody slip something over his mouth; something like a strange, cold, piece of plastic.

"Cilan...!" The voice called out to him again, now in distress. Once he heard his name, the dim light in the room became the bright light he was used to seeing. His breathing and heartbeat, too, had gone back to its normal rate, giving him great relief.

Cilan quickly jolted up in his bed and looked anxiously around the hospital, seeing a familiar, feminine figure before him. It gave a sigh of relief.

She touched his shoulders and settled him back down to the bed. "You're fine now..." She whispered to him, soft and sweet.

"Rachel..." Cilan whispered, gazing into the young girl's brown eyes. His green gaze was still hazy from all the commotion going on with his body. Rachel was blurry as the hospital room began spinning around him. He felt his head began moving in slow, small circles as he became dizzy. In distress, he put his hand up to the side of his head and grasped Rachel's wrist, which was by his side.

"Rachel..." He whispered her name again, softer this time around. "I'm... Really dizzy... Eh..." He squinted his eyes, trying to get his eyes to focus, only to make it harder on him.

Rachel softly patted his cheeks, attempting to get him in line. "Lie down," she instructed him. "It'll stop..." She put her hands on his shoulders and slowly guided him down onto his pillow.

Cilan's dizziness soon calmed, giving him relief. He didn't feel too well, but better than he did when he first came in the hospital. He couldn't tell this to his brothers, Ash, Iris, and the Subway Masters tho. He worried that they'd worry too much about him and go into a panic. That's the last thing Cilan wanted to happen.

"Eheh..." Cilan muttered, sort of whining. He wanted to feel better. He didn't like this. He wanted to be with his brothers, he able to walk with them. But with his current condition, all he could do was dream.

"Shh..." Rachel hushed the young man, attempting to calm him down with the little she knew about mens' needs and wants. "You're fine...!" She gave him a light smile, bright and friendly.

Cilan mumbled as he turned his head sideways and onto his pillow, soothing him. He had no idea what his happened moments ago, but at least he seemed to he okay now.

"...Can you rub my back, Rachel...?" He asked her softly, a little shy about it. He didn't want to ask too much of her. She was a nurse, not his mother.

"Sure, no problem!" Rachel responded, sounding happy to be able to help him more. "Just roll onto your left side, since it's your only good side."

"Right..." Cilan said with what energy he had. He slowly moved into the position Rachel told him, with her help. It hurt a little to move, but he was glad he wasn't totally immobile.

Once he got on his left side with a groan of pain, Rachel got onto the right side of his bed and starting rubbing his back. Cilan let out a loud sigh of relief as she pressed her fingers into his back. She pushed lightly around his spine and backbones, trying her best to not cause him any discomfort.

"Thanks..." Cilan sighed once Rachel paused for a moment to stretch her fingers and hand. She gave him a light smile as he moved his bright, green gaze over to her.

"You're welcome," she told him.

Rachel stood there for an extra minute and then went back to her station in his room. She pulled out a pillow from a drawer and placed it on top of the desk before her. She then lied her head down gently on it and closed her eyes. Tho her eyes were closed, she looked pretty alert to her surroundings.

"What just happened...?" Cilan wondered out loud, his eyes widening when he realized he was.

Rachel opened her brown eyes and looked at him from across the room. "You woke up from sleeping and you couldn't breathe," she started to explain to him softly. "Your heartbeat was speeding up from panic. Turns out your oxygen mask fell off your face in your sleep..."

Rachel began to fall asleep, but she seemed to be trying not to. This worried Cilan. He hated keeping someone up because of a situation he was in. It made him feel guilty inside his warm heart.

"Rachel..."

"Hmm...?"

"Get some sleep..."

"But Cilan-!" Rachel started to protest.

"I'm fine..." Cilan told her assuringly with one of his soft and sweet smiles. "As long as you check up on me and tuck me in good..."

Rachel slightly blushed, her cheeks a little pink. She lifted her head from the pillow and stood up. Once approaching Cilan in his bed, she began her thrall check on him, making sure not to skip or disregard a thing. After doing so, she motioned for Cilan to lift his head up. Once he slowly did, she picked up his pillow and fluffed it out, making sure it was soft as could be.

Letting Cilan start dozing off apon putting the pillow back down, Rachel pulled his white sheets up, not letting any skin besides his head show. Cilan gave her a shy smile as she slipped his oxygen mask on secure.

"Try not to toss and turn so much," Rachel instructed Cilan with a finger. "Or your mask will fall off again and we'll have a repeat of earlier..."

Cilan gaved a small nod as he dozed off deeper into a world of dreams, far away from his own troubles.

(Transition)

*flashback*

"Come on, Cilan!"

*huff* "I'm coming! Wait for me!"

"Alright!"

"What are you waiting for?!"

"Chili, where are we going...?"

"You'll see!"

"Cress, do you-?"

"Chili told me the same thing as you, Cilan..."

"Be patient! Geez!"

"Woah..."

"Told you, Cilan!" *laughs*

"Oh, wow! You can see all of Striaton City from here!"

"You bet, Cress!"

"..."

"What is it, Cilan...?"

"That run-down building... Next to the trainer school..."

"Yeah, yeah... What about it?"

"I do not know... Do you, Chili...?"

"Heh, beats me..."

"Hmmm..."

*flashback end*

Cress woke up to the usual sound of chirping Pidoves. He gave a small smile as his blue eyes slowly opened and he took around the surroundings of his nearly clean room. Unlike Chili's bedroom, the only thing messy was his clothes from yesterday on his dresser and a cup of tea from last night he seemed to forget to finish. He must have fell asleep sooner than planed.

Before fully getting up, he took in all the peacefulness. He just lied there, sorta sitting up in bed, lost in the sound of the chirps and the sight of the sunlight seeping through.

There was a light knock on Cress's bedroom door. Confused, Cress fixed his blue locks of hair a little before responding with curiosity.

"Who is it...?" Cress asked bright and friendly, tho he just woke up, it was a little distorted.

"Chili!" Cress recognized his flame haired brother by his deep voice. Tho it wasn't all that deep, it was deeper than Cress's.

"Ah, come right in!" Cress replied in a much brighter tone than a few moments ago. Nothing was more comforting than his brother coming in in the morning. Except it was usually Cilan, if anyone, who came, not Chili.

Chili turned the doorknob and, to Cress's surprise, he wore a sad look on his face. He also looked as if he hadn't gotten sleep in days. This was odd because Chili usually loved getting his "beauty sleep" and absolutely hated having it cut in any way, shape or form.

"Chili-." Cress started.

"I know I look sleepy, Cress," Chili darted the words harshly at his brother, a slight growl raising up his throat. "Fuck off."

Cress was taken aback at his brother's harsh comment. He knew something was terribly wrong, especially since he cussed him out.

"I'll leave you alone while you get some more rest, Chili," Cress calmly told his brother. "You're like this when you're tired..." He tried to give him a soft smile even tho it wouldn't help the situation much.

Chili stood there in Cress's doorway, trying to calm himself down instead of dragging on the conflict. He gave a deep sigh.

"Alright..." Chili finally decided, still trying to control himself from blowing up. He would have a hard time trying to calm himself down if he got any angrier. He slowly closed the door Cress's bedroom, making a small *click* with it before retreating to his own bedroom once more.

Cress just sat there, wondering what had gotten his brother so sleepless last night.

"He's fine, Chili," Cress finally spoke into the emptiness of him room. "Don't worry..."

(Transition)

-Cilan's memory of the day of the incident-

"He's still unconscious, m'am. What do you wish for me to do for him?

"Take off his bloody clothes, get him in a hospital gown, bandage him up."

"But ma'am, he's-!"

"He's fine, he's stable enough. Please proceed."

Cilan felt a pair of feminine fingers trail onto his arms. He had no idea what was going on because his eyes were closed shut. He was just coming back into consciousness and his extreme pain came back, agonizing as always. He couldn't think straight with all the commotion. The talking. The rushing. The pain.

Cilan was now awake, but he was still not thinking straight. He suddenly jerked up in the stretcher and let out a scream of agony, sounding like a resemblance to a demon, yet full of terrible pain. Tears began pouring down his face as he looked helplessly around his hospital room. Everyone stationed in his room had turned to him for a second, then turned back to what they were doing.

He felt his heart beating fast at the fact of all the pain and emotions piling up inside of him. Blood continued to slowly drip from his wounds on his cheeks and onto his black pants.

Cilan was frozen in his position for a second before he remembered and felt the terrifying pain once more. He started giving out wails of pain. The sound of his own loud and sorrowful crying echoed in his own ears, making it harder for him to cease.

"Mom...! Dad...!" Cilan thought helplessly. He wanted comfort right now, someone to tell him it was alright, he was going to live.

A nurse quickly came over to Cilan's side. She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She seemed like she really cared about helping him, not because he was the gym leader tho. Maybe because she was wanting to relive his pain, help him relax.

"Cilan, sir!" She called out to him as she put her small hands on his shaking, broad shoulders. She settled him down back on the stretcher slowly, trying not to disturb his wounds too much, and patted his chest. "You're going to be just fine! All you have to do is cooperate with me while I get these bloody clothes off of you..."

Cilan only nodded, not knowing what else to do. He was so distraught about the situation, that he feared the pain would never go away.

The kind nurse unbuttoned his black vest with its gold buttons with caution, trying to not cause Cilan more pain than he was in already. She knew he was going to cry more, so she tried not to panic. She wanted to help him, not cause him more pain.

She saw Cilan's injured face cringe in pain of him having to move his arms to get it off. He made a slight whining noise that turned into a short, yet loud wail.

The nurse rubbed his cheek lightly with her fingers once she set his bloody vest down. "You're doing great, sir..." She told him softly, trying to encourage him. "Stay with me..."

Cilan didn't respond, but by the look on his face, the nurse could tell he understood her. She smiled lightly and started unbuttoning his white dress shirt. It only had one sleeve, for the other one was somehow completely ripped off.

As she got to the last button at the bottom of the shirt, the nurse pulled the two sides away from each other. To her surprise, Cilan had quite a lot of muscles. For a waiter.

Cilan cringed even more as the nurse slid his left arm out of the only sleeve on the shirt. He gave out an even more terrifying wail that echoed in her ears.

Once she got his top, bloody layers off, she then had to get to the most awkward part of getting the bloody clothing off of him. She had to take off his pants.

She gulped, her cheeks getting a little flushed. No. Red. Red with the thought of taking off the Striaton City gym leader's pants.

"People will understand," she told herself for a brief moment. "I'm a nurse. It's my job to do this..."

She unbuckled his brown belt with a click. She then carefully and delicately slipped the belt out of the loops around his waist. Once that was off, it was time for more the most awkward thing she had to do.

The nurse unzipped his pants, revealing his green boxers. Quite tacking and cheesy. Corny, too.

She slowly unbuttoned his pants, soon realizing how awkward that made it for her and maybe Cilan even. But he seemed to be quite oblivious to the whole situation. No madder how awkward it was getting. He was just staring off into space.

She slid his black down to his knees to realize she's forgotten to take off his brown shoes. She blushed a little at what progress she had made of taking off Cilan's blood stained clothes.

"Stop taking your time, missy!" A head nurse yelled at her. "We got to get him hooked up and blood flowing, ASAP!"

The nurse blushed harder, trying to hide it from her patient on the stretcher. "Okay! Sorry, ma'am!" She called back.

She quickly slid off his brown shoes and then finished taking his black pants off. Now all Cilan had on was green boxers and black socks.

The nurse then realized all the injuries on his body and gasped. His whole right side was torn up, like a Persian had tried to kill him. Cuts and scrapes everywhere. Even bruises from falling onto the road after being hit. It was quite a shock that he survived it.

Cilan gave a wail of pain that came out, no matter how hard he tired not to. It sounded like a newborn trapped inside of a 17 year old boy's body. It echoed once again in the nurse's ears.

"Cress...! Chili...!" Cilan wailed out for his triplet brothers. He wanted to see them, have them by his side. He wanted them to walk him through this.

Nobody could replace them. No matter what.

* * *

**So sorry again... ;_;**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry again for the delay... ^^; I have had writers' block lately... Also, I have an English creative writing to do... I barely have 3 pages written and I need 3... Typed. XD anyways...! I'd like to thank StardustBlurr for an idea In this chapter! ^^ enjoy! **

* * *

Cress's POV:

It never occurred to me at all.

Cilan not being able to breath at all, basically, without the assistance of a oxygen mask. Why is that? Did something get ruptured when he hit the cold, hard ground of the road?

I shrugged it off. A lot of people in Cilan's place would have issues like his. It's not like my brother was a superior human or anything. He was a normal human being.

I looked into my tea cup, watching the swirls of milk slowly turning throughout my coffee and also my mind, it seemed. The way the white streaks slowly went from a pure white to a chocolatey color, lighter than the coffee itself.

Lost in thought, Chili happened to come into the kitchen, still in his pajamas and bed head. The least he could do was groom himself for his guests. It'd be nicer for me too, seeing him decent in the morning for once.

My disgusted face turned from raised, annoyed eyebrows to a look of concern. Chili looked as if he had been weeping not too long ago, his cheeks pink and his red, blazing eyes swollen. I braced myself for the worst.

"Chili," I slightly muttered in deep concern. "What's the matter?" I stuck my spoon in my coffee cup and began to slowly stir.

Chili was dead silent for almost half a minute before he burst into tears. They started as short gasps that sounded like he was chocking. His crying never sounded too pretty and pleasant. It was always loud, annoying, and just plain immature. Tho my crying wasn't any better. To he honest, I bawl my eyes out like an infant.

"I...I-I..." Chili stuttered, chocking on his tears. "I wish Dad was here!" He continued to weep into his hands, looking slightly embarrassed about crying over our Father

Father was extremely in love with our Mother, who was a beautiful blue-haired woman like me. After she passed away once Chili was delivered lastly, Father couldn't stand to look at me. I reminded him too much of Mother. He said I was exactly like her, looks and all.

I tired my best to try and work things out with Father, but whenever we got close as father and son, he'd always curl back up in his shell. He was decently fine around my brothers tho, which I could not and still can't fully grasp yet.

But after we were appointed gym leaders, Father no longer lived with us and went to live somewhere else. Ever since then, we've had absolutely no contact with him whatsoever.

I stood up and went over to hug him. Luckily, it wasn't one of those times that he'd shove me off, sending me flying, and running off to his room. He wrapped his arms tightly around my torso as I held him close.

"Cilan's incident was all over the news," Chili continued, still bawling pretty loud and rough. "How come he hasn't come to visit his sons yet?! Dammit!" He wept harder, making my emotions uneasy and even harder to take control of.

I too, wish that out Father would come to our aid at a time like this.

(Intermission)

Cilan's POV

I dreamt of Cress, Chili, and I as younger boys. When we were about 8, father told us the truth about our mother. We were ignorant at the time about deaths and illnesses, of course, excluding the common cold.

When Father told us, he gathered us all around the kitchen table in our home in Striaton City. It isn't our current home, for we got a cozier one and Father moved far from Striaton City, leaving it vacant.

We all looked at him with our confused, ignorant eyes. I, myself, could tell he was on the verge or breaking down. I told myself everything was fine. It was, except for a few things that I was soon to learn.

(Flashback)

"...I've gathered you all here to tell you about your late mother..." Father spoke coldly. "As of Cilan's question earlier..."

I looked down at my small hands in my lap, conjoined together like my mother and father once were. They fit perfectly together.

"Cilan, your mother is not returning to us..." Tears started to sting in Father's eyes.

"Wha... Why...?" I tried not to get too overwhelmed over it. It couldn't be that bad.

"Cilan... Cress... Chili..." He said his sons' names with pain coming from his heart.

(Flashback end)

"You're mother... Is dead..." I repeated Father's exact words with the exact tones. "She will never return..."

A single tear slipped down my cheek and I quickly rubbed it off, trying to keep myself from crying. I didn't want Rachel to see me cry. I'm a man. I want to make my father proud, even tho he's not here with me.

I slowly turned to the other side of the end, making sure not to re-injure myself. That would be the last thing I needed at a time like this. With my leg broken, I wouldn't be walking for months to begin with.

"Cilan, your brothers are here to visit you!" Rachel called from around the corner in my room near the entrance. She seemed to be in a more cheerful and exciting mood so suddenly, like overnight. Maybe she had good news for me...

Probably not. For being in this cheap hospital bed with my leg in a cast for several weeks, nothing better could possibly happen to me. Tho I haven't lost hope quite yet. I still believe I'll be able to walk on my own two legs in the near future.

I smiled lightly, letting my dimples rise up a little. Tho she couldn't see me, it didn't hurt to smile. After all, it has a chance of working my facial muscles. Also, it didn't hurt anymore like it did when I was first admitted here. What do I have to lose? Nothing, exactly.

"Cress, Chili!" I called back with a huge smile on my face, almost over-doing it, as Chili always says. "Come on in!"

Chili was the first to come around the corner slash entrance area of my room and to my "living" space. He seemed softer than his usual firey, radiant personality. It was a gentle side to him, from my perspective. I don't think he could get any softer than this right now.

"Hey, Cilan!" Chili saluted me, like I was of some higher level of him. We weren't better than each other. We're triplets, so we all respect each other the same. "How's it going, brother?"

I shrugged. I hope Cress has something more worth an answer to ask me than Chili's. He was always a very interesting man, coming from his own brother.

Chili sighed, seeming like I said I was doing worse. He sat on the side of my bed, trying to get a word out of me.

"If Father was only here, maybe you'd be in a brighter mood..." Chili muttered to me in a sunken tone. "All of us, even..."

I looked at Cress, who gave me a "Yes, he had a dream about it," look, full of despair like he was pleading. He must have witnessed Chili's horrid weeping session again.

"Yeah..." Was all I could manage with that look on Cress's face. It wasn't creeping me out, really. It was just making me feel bad for all this. It was centered around me, of course. Who else is there to blame but silly old me?

"The nurse sure seems to be in a bright mood," Cress stated, giving me what my tastebuds were looking for. "Something good happen?"

I gave him the brightest smile I could manage at my long haired brother. He was always a charismatic person in a conversation, no matter what the situation.

"I'm not quite sure, but I hope so!" I said, smiling for ear to ear. I was and still are longing for the day something would turn up for me. My brothers, too.

Rachel giggled from around the corner and poked her head around the corner, a clipboard in her arms. "Sorry," she said. "I can no longer keep it away from you..." She laughed softly.

If you ask me, I was completely dumbfounded. I was no better than I was when I first came in. What good could turn up for me now?

Rachel approached my bedside, my confused brothers letting her though to me. She just couldn't stop smiling and I wanted to know why.

"The doctor told me some great news that you'd like- no love to hear!" Rachel told me in the most opening voice I've heard from her. This must be big news. "She's liking your recovery progress and she's desided it's time you got some therapy for your leg!"

My face, along with my brothers, lit up brighter than we have since I was injured and taken here. It's like when a couple is told by a doctor that they were expecting. The most amazing and hopeful thing for us three.

"Upon starting the treatment, you should be able to walk with a limp in a month! We'll give you our top attention from A to B! With our best doctors of course!" Rachel gleefully added, making me blush lightly. All this talk of best doctors and me being top priority for them made me feel special. I mean, I know I'm the city's gym leader in all, but I'm not very special. I'm average, in fact.

"That's wonderful!" Cress said in a more joyful tone then I could ever imagine coming out of him. He looked directly at me with his one showing, blue eye with brotherly affection. "This is great, isn't it, Cilan?" He touched my hand, out heart both feeling each other like brothers always should.

Before I could even open my mouth to respond with carefully chosen words. Rachel spoke. "Also, I believe there is someone else here to see you... Three..." She covered her mouth and winked at us.

Cress and Chili both turned to me, seeming as dumbfounded as I was. By their expressions, I could tell that Ash and Iris were somewhere else other than here. This left me so confused, I wanted to get up and go see who it was.

Suddenly, everything seemed to go in slow motion through my eyes, in my vision. My sense of a deep, deep connection between, the person, my brothers, and I were gathering up inside of us. I still didn't know who, until... Until he came around the corner.

"It-." Was all that came out of my mouth.

"Come in, sir!" Rachel called to our visitor. It was a male. Then...

I felt tears quickly flowing into my deep green eyes as I saw the recognizable orange haired man come around the corner. He held his arms out to us three.

"It's been long... My sons..."

I almost leaped out of my bed. My heart almost leaped out of my chest.

"Father...!"

* * *

**please review and look out for chapter 10! May be a while tho... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for being gone so long on here. I haven't been on since the end of April.**

**But never fear, with school having ended weeks ago and my small progress on this chapter, ****_it is here!_**

**I know a LOT of people were and probably still are anxious to get and read this chapter and I am REALLY sorry for that! **

**Haha anyways I hope you still will enjoy this, even though this chapter is very lacking at the end...**

* * *

**The Father's POV:**

**Never once, have I neglected the fact of getting their late mother pregnant with them. They meant the world to me. They were my pride and joy. I... I never wanted to leave them. As the severely depressed father I was then, I wanted them out of my sight. Especially Cress. The poor young boy of mine reminded me quite too sharply of my late wife. I was a widower. I was left behind by my beloved.**

**I subconsciously hated my three boys. Tho I didn't mean it. I honored each and every differences they had. From Cilan's eyes being different than his brothers, to Chili have my short temper. I love to see the flaws in everyone I see; In a good way, not bad. It was what shaped my opinions about people, but not what built me to hate them. Which brings me to mentioning that I didn't hate Cress for inheriting most of his mother's traits and personality. **

**Cilan was the first one of the three I met, making him the proclaimed "oldest" of my sons. His wail was soft, but like all newborns, awfully strange. Nothing in particular caught my eye when he landed in my arms before my wife dived into more pushing for the next infant.**

**In just 58 seconds, out came Cress. His wail was even softer than Cilan's, but really loud and traumatizing to me. Compared to Cilan, he was squirming an awful lot. His small hands balled into fists, punching at the air. Again, nothing strange in particular about him, except I had a feeling that Cress would be a sensitive child in years to come.**

**That's when it appealed to me that my wife might not make it. I encouraged her to push with all her might and that she was going to make it. That wasn't the first lie I told her.**

**Chili came out 90 seconds after Cress, due to my wife slowly leaving this world we live in. Chili's wail was loud and absolutely heartbreaking, which I knew was going to make it even harder to raise him, let alone the other two. **

**After my wife passed right in front of me and the doctors examined my newborn triplets, I said my deepest farewell to my now gone wife. I left the room, feeling so shaken, I wasn't even crying. The heat flowing out of my broken heart dried up all the tears inside of me, leaving my eyes irritated.**

**Cilan, Cress, and Chili were all in a row in front of me in the nursery, in order of who came out first. Their wails still sounded louder than ever, for they knew their mother was no longer here with us. Cress cried the most heartbreaking, Cilan cried softly, but very hurtful, and Chili sounded like he was just screaming. It hurt me to see them like that because I could nothing.**

**Absolutely nothing.**

**And here I am, finally, by my injured son's bedside after reluctantly deciding to come. I thought it wasn't too bad, for people usually fuss over anything and everything a gym leader does. But some feeling in my heart told me it wasn't just another riot going around the Unova region. **

**My son really needed me. He really did.**

**I feel so bad now for not coming sooner, on the first notice. This just shows how good of a parent I am to all the doctors and nurses and Cilan's friends. Even a friend from a different region got here before me, and I live in the same region as my son. **

**I no longer feel the loss of my wife. I feel the loss of a strong relationship I once had with my sons. I wish, dream to get it back, but that's all I can do.**

**I have abandoned my duty and it has abandoned me.**

***transmission* **

**"Father!" Cilan cried out to him, almost like a scream. "Father, it's you!" He began to weep heavy and loudly, his gasps and weeps filling up the empty space in the room.**

**Tear were brought to their father's eyes at the sound of Cilan's cries of joy. Though his son was crying heavily, he knew it was a happy cry. He saw it on his face; his smile was a giveaway. It almost brought him to tears as Cilan's wails as a newborn infant came into memory. Beautiful, yet purely painful.**

**Cilan continued to weep happily, the sound of it echoing throughout the room and everyone's minds. To their father, it seemed as if it was the only thing he could hear; no machine beeps, no outer noise, just his son's wails.**

**This slightly reminded him of the day Cilan was born. The sound of his gentle wails filling his atmosphere as he came out of his mother. He had held him close to himself, taking in his wails before the doctors took him back to examine. **

**The father gave a gentle smile and walked peacefully over to Cilan's bedside, taking in the moment. He hasn't been around Cilan since he was 14 and now he was 17. Even though he was severely injured, he could tell that his son had grown older.**

**Cilan stretched out his arms to his father, just like when he was a newborn baby. Just like when he first opened his bright green eyes and his father noticed his difference from his brothers. His father pulled his son into his arms, being gentle to not hurt his arm. He took notice that it was cover with bandages all over, like a patched up blanket. **

**"You finally came, Father..." Cress whispered tender and gently as Cilan's crying ceased to soft hiccups. Cilan just laid comfortably in their father's arms, resting with his eyes closed. He looked as if he was dozing off one more, like he was moments before all the visitors came in. **

**Then it hit Cress. **

**"Yes I did," Their father replied, not noticing Cress's thinking look on his face. He closed himself out of the conversation by closing his eyes that made him look angry, but he really wasn't. "I couldn't just leave my son alone like this, when he needs me the most..."**

**"Father..." Cilan responded, chocking on tears. He wrapped his arms around his father as best as he could without causing himself pain. Their father squeezed Cilan in a tight, yet gentle hug. Tears were rolling down his own cheeks as he heard his son's weeping and breathing close by. Cilan squeezed his father tighter, as if it would be any looser, he'd lose him. **

**Chili looked away from his brother and father and up at Cress just when he opened his eyes again. Cress looked at him once, and then glanced back at the ground.**

**"Cress?" Chili asked his brother confusingly, curious about what he was thinking about. **

**"Cilan's allergic." Cress finally spoke, everyone's eyes on him now. He finally figured it out.**

**"Huh?" Cilan responded sheepishly. He was just starting to dose off, his pale green eyes half opened to the room. **

**"Father, is Cilan allergic to anything?" Cress looked up to his father, asking him. He thinks he has it. He's onto something.**

**"Uh wouldn't it be in the medical records?" The father questioned Cress's reasoning thoughtfully. "Because he is..."**

**"It would only be in there if you told us," Chili told him, saying the first thoughtful thing today so far. Chili had been off himself lately too, not only from Cilan's tragedy, but confusion too. **

**"I didn't tell you was allergic because I didn't think would come this far," the father told them, his head a little down. It seemed he was a little guilty about not telling them. **

**"Well what is he allergic to?" Chili asked him, getting a little impatient with him. The sooner they found out, the sooner they could tell the doctor and get the issue fixed. **

**The father gave a heaved sighed as he tried to remember what it was. "Boys it's been 4 years since I've last had to deal with your medical records and bills," he told them, sounding even more guilty. He rubbed his hand on his forehead, then scratched his eyebrow slowly. "I'd probably have to see the ingredients of all the medicine to remember it."**

**Everyone was silent, even though they should probably be rushing to find the doctor and talk about it. But Chili looked up at Cress, who was back to his thinking look from moments ago. **

**"What makes you think he's allergic to... Whatever he's being given, Cress?" Chili asked Cress, the one most confused out of all of them. None of them knew exactly what Cress was onto, only that he suspected something other wrong with Cilan. **

**Cress looked back up, mainly at Chili, looking annoyed. He thought everyone already knew it. Wasn't it oblivious? **

**"Haven't you noticed how drowsy Cilan is whenever someone visits him?" Cress asked, getting a little anxious and ambitious to tell them his reasoning. "And it's almost always after the time the doctors replenish his pain killer!"**

**Everyone was quite, processing the whole thing in their minds, before someone spoke.**

**"Cilan's allergic to the pain killer," the father said first, cutting off Chili's response. "And it's making him drowsy almost all the time."**

**"Do you think it could be something else?" Cilan asked, still a little sleepy. He glanced his green eyes over to the racks of his IVs with little movement of his head. He took a quick glance at everything before turning slowly back to his brothers and father. **

**"Unless the blood you've been given has something you are allergic to in it, then no," Cress said, assuming he was right for sure. But for his brother's safety and health, he tried his best to convince himself he wasn't. He could be wrong; he could be going the other direction. **

**"Well, then let's go tell the doctor!" Their father said, bring his old joyfulness back all of a sudden. He used to be so happy when their mother was pregnant with the three of them. Naming them was the most memorable.**

***flashback***

**"So, what are we going to name them?"**

**"Hmm... How about that one that's oh so sweet to you is..."**

**"You mean this one down in the center?"**

**"Yes, and we should name him Cilan, as in cilantro. He gives you only soft kicks and nothing more."**

**"What about the quiet one? The one in the back?"**

**"Oh his silence is worrying me... But I believe Cress would be a perfect name for him... Peaceful, don't you think? Like water cress..."**

**"Yes. And what about this very rough one, up in the front right here?"**

**"Oh I decided that one right when he started kicking! His name should be Chili. He gets really fired up inside of you for no good reason sometimes!" *chuckles* "Chili's a perfect name for him!"**

**"Those are wonderful names... I think we should use them... For our three beautiful triplet sons..."**

**"Cilan, Cress and Chili..."**

***flashback end* **

**"Father?" Cress, his son, snapped him out of his own world. "Come on. Let's go find the doctor." He reached out his hand to his father. Suddenly, it reminded his father of when he was just a newborn infant. When Cress would just not stop wailing about nothing. **

**"Father!" Chili exclaimed, trying to snap him out once again. "Something wrong?" Chili said as Cress put his hand down and blinked confusingly. He gave his father the eyes he inherited from his mother. **

**"Uh, yes! Of course!"**

***transition***

**"Hmmm... It does look like he's allergic to morphine..." **

**Everyone looked at the doctor examining Cilan and his vague symptoms. Cress was in fact right. Cilan was allergic to something in the morphine and it was making him drowsy, just like he suspected.**

**The doctor turned to Cilan's small, broken family with a thinking look. They looked at him, thinking about what to do with Cilan's case. It was the pain killer that was need to be removed, but the doctor feared Cilan'a reaction to the pain returning. Nobody takes it well anyways.**

**"I have to take out the IV that's giving him the morphine, wait till the effects wear off, then-" the doctor began to tell them his plan out loud.**

**"Wait," Cilan interrupted the doctor quickly after hearing this. "So I'm going to feel the pain again...?!" He sounded panicked as he look from each of his brothers, his father, then back to the doctor again. **

**Their father got close to Cilan and lightly held his son's hand. "Yes," he told him the truth in the most calm way possible. "But it'll be fine... Let the doctor continue..." He stroked Cilan's grass-like hair. **

**Cilan hesitatingly looked to his brothers, who nodded, before calming down a little. He looked at the doctor to continue.**

**"After the effects of the morphine wear off, I will come in with an alternate pain killer that I'm positive will be the better choice for Cilan." The doctor finished his solution. "But I'll do it tomorrow morning, so Cilan can rest up a bit." He flashed Cilan one of those doctor smiles and looked to the father.**

**Cress rolled his eyes, obliviously not going to let the doctor think he was the best. "But wasn't be drowsy to begin with?" He asked the doctor skeptically. He wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine, so he flashed one of his waiter smiles. It looked slightly more mischievous than it should have because of his one covered eye. **

**The doctor didn't blink an eyelash. "Well he would fall asleep faster with the drowsiness, I have you know..." He closed his eyes and chuckled, trying to be classy. **

**Cress knows how to deal with this. "And I have you know he's my triplet brother, so I am certain I know his sleep patterns better than you do..." He gave a slightly dark smile, his eyes half open. He turned slowly to Chili and their father. **

**"Shall we go?" Cress said quietly, leaving the doctor shocked and speechless. He stood there, not knowing what to do next. He was out of comebacks. Chili and their father looked at Cress, quite shocked and confused. **

**"Uh, okay..." Chili reluctantly replied to Cress, a red eyebrow raised. He didn't want to question Cress's current mood. **

**"Okay, okay, Cress!" Their father said, a little timid. He hasn't been around this at all since he's known Cress. "Let me just say goodbye to your brother..." He walked softly, yet quickly to Cilan's bedside.**

**Cilan was already starting to doze off, so he lightly touched his shoulder. "Goodnight Cilan..." He softly told his son and leaned close to him. He stared into his son's odd, yet gleaming green eyes. They were half open, so it looked to the father as if he was a newborn again. He stroked the side of Cilan's head, feeling his grass-like hair on his hand. He smiled lightly as Cilan touched his back, wanting to be close to his father. "Papa loves Cilan..." He spoke softly, so only Cilan could hear. **

**After hearing those words from his father, Cilan fell calming asleep. **

***transition* **

**"So," their father said with a little more high hopes than he had moments ago. "How's my sons' gym going?" He wrapped both of his arms around Chili and Cress as they walked together down the hallway.**

**"Good, father."**

**"Amazing, dad!"**

**"That's good to hear," the father said, looking at his two sons. Even though he wasn't here to have seen them progress through being gym leaders, he was certainly proud of them. He was sure that they'd made good enough progress to keep their positions and carry on the family tradition. He himself was once gym leader, but not with any brothers like they were. He was an only child.**

**As they turned the corner to the elevators, Ash and Iris were standing there, talking to Ingo and Emmet. They seemed to have engaged in a conversation while waiting for Cress and Chili.**

**"Oh, Ash!" Chili called out to Cilan's old traveling companions. "Iris!" He rushed over to them. **

**"Hey Ingo!" Cress added to Chili's greeting. "Emmet!" He too dashed over to the two brothers after Chili. The father just stood there, not knowing who these other people were. He suspected they were friends of his sons, so he questionably followed after Cress shortly. **

**"Where have you been?!" Ash asked Cress and Chili, quite angry about having to wait. He had his arms crossed and was giving them a pouty face. **

**"Ash!" Iris hissed at him, glaring him down. "Don't be such a little kid! They obviously were visiting Cilan!" She knocked him on the back of his head, but being careful not to hurt him and start a fight. Ash flinched and lamely rubbed the back of his head. **

**"Thanks for watching over them for us," Cress turned to Ingo and Emmet with an awkward smile. "I guess..." He gave a quiet laugh as the brothers smiled at him.**

**"No problem," Ingo said in a friendly tone. Ash and Iris were quietly bickering with each other about who was the most immature out of them two. **

**Emmet looked away from Cress and his eyes met with the triplets' father. "Who's this, Cress?" He questioned Cress wonderingly, keeping his eyes on the oranged-haired father.**

**Cress confusingly turned to his father and his face lit up. "Oh, this is my father," Cress told him, looking into his father's green eyes. They looked sharply like Cilan's, making him sad a little. He wanted to see Cilan right now so bad, it hurt to look at their father. **

**Ash, Iris, Ingo, and Chili had turned to look too. Chili smiled at the sight of his father. He was glad his father had came to visit them after all these years without him. Chili missed him the most, due to being so attached to him as an infant till he and his brothers became gym leaders. **

**"Father," Cress said to him, looking him deeply in the eyes before turning to look at the four friends. "This is Ash, Iris, Ingo, and Emmet." The four of them smiled and waved.**

**"Ash and I traveled together with Cilan throughout the Unova region and beyond!"**

**"We are the Subway Bosses of the Nimbasa subway. Cilan is a huge fan of trains."**

**"Oh, more than just a fan..."**

**"Emmet..."**

**The trio's father chuckled as Ingo scolded his light headed twin brother. "Well, I guess my sons and I will be on our way to there place," he said politely, some slight inheritance Cress had gotten. "It was nice meeting you,"**

**"Oh Ash and Iris are already staying with us," Cress told his father, thinking it would be best to bring that up now other than later.**

**"Oh," The father said, expecting to get the whole guest room to himself. He knew what the gym looked like when he left, but it most likely changed up a bit. He then chuckled. "Looks like I've gotten my hands on an unexpected babysitting job..." He looked at Cress and Chili, who also had started to snicker about it.**

**"Hey!"**

**"We're not little kids!"**

**"Heh," the father snorted as he approached Ash. "I've always wanted a rascal like you," He knocked off Ash's hat and ruffled his hair. He pouted as the father walked away, towards the open elevator.**

**Chili bent down and picked up Ash's cap and put it on his head. Not exactly neatly, but at least it wasn't on the ground anymore. "He's nicer than you probably think he is," He chuckled as Ash looked up at him with his brown eyes. "Trust me,"**

**"Oh alright," Ash mumbled awkwardly and turned his head to the elevator doors. Cress, Iris, and the Subway masters were following the ambitious father into the elevator. Ingo told him which floor him and Emmet were getting off at, which means they were staying at the hospital. "If you say so..."**

**Chili put his hands on Ash's shoulders and urged him into the elevator. "Now let's get back to the gym, little rascal!" Chili sneered a joke.**

**"Hey! Don't you start calling me that, Chili!"**

* * *

**T**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: This chapter is the saddest so far (I guess) and you may have many fangirl feels. Please, if you think you're going to cry while reading this, hoard boxes of tissues and think of your happy place so you don't die of extreme fangirl feels. -w-**

**The REAL warning is: There is some foul language and violence. If you think you can't handle it because your maturity levels are lacking, then please exit through the "GTFO" door and don't bother trying to find fault in this :) Thank you.**

**You may proceed. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**"Tea is ready!" Cress called out to their guests as him and Chili entered the living room. Cups of tea were on Cress's serving tray, while small snacks were on Chili's. The smell of the freshly made tea and snacks filled the air as they approached, careful not to drop or spill.**

**The father took in a deep breath and breathed in the soothing smell. "Mmm, I remember..." He said as he kept his eyes closed. "You three always made this tea every morning... This is my favorite..." He gave soft smile as he opened his eyes.**

**Cress laughed softly as him and Chili approached their visitors. "Yes," he said as he placed a cup of tea in front of his father. "But since Cilan isn't here to help us make it, it may not taste as good..." **

**"Oh come on, Cress..." Ash told him nicely. He seemed to have matured some since he first met them. "You two are just as good. Not saying you don't need Cilan though!" He laughed as Cress placed a cup in front of him.**

**"Thanks Ash," Cress replied as he set down Iris's cup in front of her. Chili came right behind him and began passing out tea cakes to the guests, while Cress placed down his and his brother's cups. As soon as everything was given out, Cress took Chili's tray and apron and went to put them away.**

**"So," Chili began as he settled down next to his father. "What have you been doing since we became gym leaders?" He picked up his tea cup and took a small sip. He wasn't as much of a tea fanatic as Cress was, so he usually sips lightly. But when it comes to alcohol, he doesn't. Not to the consent of getting waisted though. **

**The father chuckled as he set down his own cup from taking a sip. "Oh how about we talk about your young friends here instead, hm?" He playfully nudged Chili, obliviously hiding something. Cress entered as soon as he made that comment with a tea pot. **

**"Father..." Cress muttered playfully. "Quit trying to avoid your son's questions..." He gave a light smile as he set down the tea pot in the center of the coffee table. **

**The father chuckled again as Cress sat down next to Chili. "Oh okay," he finally caved. "I moved to a place outside of Opelucid City to study cooking alone," He took a bite of his tea cake.**

**Chili snorted. "Of course," he said. "But why? You're already so much of a better cook than us three, so why do you need to get any better?" He laughed loudly, making Cress sigh heavily. He seemed to not appreciate Chili's funny bone.**

**The father gave a confused look then went back to a normal expression. "Oh no," he said as he lifted up his cup. "My sons are way better than me," he glanced over at Ash and Iris who were politely listening. The father took a sip of his tea, still looking over at them. **

**Ash laughed. "They sure are!" He said. "Don't you agree Iris?" He nudged her a little, due to it looking like she got lost in the elder's eyes. **

**"Yes!" Iris chirped, still her old playful self. "Absolutely!" She ripped a piece off of her tea cake and lightly dipped it in her tea. Ash gave her a dirty look due to her strange action.**

**Everyone was quite for a few minutes, just sipping their tea and eating their tea cakes. Everyone seemed to have one individual on their mind: Cilan.**

**"Oh, Dad."**

**"Hm? What is it, Chili?"**

**Chili was quite before he spoke. "Cilan almost died," He spit out, staring at the same thing the whole time. He shifted in his seat, waiting for his father's reaction. **

**The father reacted quite calmly. He gave a heaved sigh and put his head into his hands. You could tell he was pretty shocked by the shaking of his arms. **

**"He suffered from sudden cardiac arrest," Chili continued in a low voice, keeping the same tone throughout the whole sentence. "The doctor almost lost him..." He started to tear up, still looking in the same direction. He still felt shattered about almost loosing a part of him and Cress. They were a trio. One of them dies, everything falls apart.**

**Suddenly, the father shot up and slapped Chili on the face. Cress and their visitors gasped as Chili rubbed his cheek and glared at his father. The father gave him a wildly angry gaze back as he breathed loud and heavy at Chili.**

**"Dammit Chili!" The father roared at him with rage. "I swear I told you to look after Cilan! What the hell are you trying to tell me?!" He clenched his fists as he breathed harder. He seemed as if he was about to pick up Chili and throw him across the room. **

**"I'm trying to tell you that I wasn't the one driving that damn car that hit Cilan, Dad!" Chili roared louder back at his father. He swung a fist at his old man, but missed. His father grabbed ahold of Chili's wrists and held him up straight in front of him. Chili was growling, full of rage. **

**"You could have been more attentive and pulled Cilan out of the street before the car hit him!" The father roared his reply. He grabbed Chili's face and squeezed it, making his chubby cheeks squish together. "You swore to protect Cress and Cilan from danger when I left! Does Cilan not count for you?!" His face was now red with rage.**

**Tears began to run down Chili's cheeks as his fire red eyes glared at his father. "I-I...I'm sorry...!" Chili managed to growl from his cheeks being squished. The father fiercely let his face go, giving him a chance to talk better to him. "I'm sorry that... That I can't protect two people at once...! I'm sorry that you don't know your purpose to do for our lives..."**

**The father calmed to a sorrowful face, but his green eyes still full of rage. He was completely confused as to why his son had turned his emotions around so suddenly .**

**"If you hadn't left, all of this wouldn't have happened..." Chili hissed at his father in a whisper before dashing into the kitchen. Tears ran down his cheeks as he ran away from the situation.**

**Ash, Iris, and Cress sat there silently, waiting for the father to do something. The father gave a heaved sigh before sitting back down. He returned to having his head in his hands, but this time he was crying. **

**Crying about the mistakes he had just made and had made before.**

***transistion***

**Cilan's POV**

**I opened my eyes to find myself standing in a dull white room, fully clothed in my normal attire. No hospital gown, no IVs and blood sacks, and no injures. The room had what looked like metal cases in the wall, each one with a name and a handle. I felt my eyes widen in shock when I saw my own name and title. "Cilan - Striaton City Gym Leader" A few random digits followed below after it.**

**I walked slowly towards it, hearing the clicking of the bottom of my shoes on the white tile. The room gave me back an echo after each step, telling me there was nothing else in here. As I approached it, I was inching to know what was in there more and more. I had no clue what could be in there that my name would be on it.**

**Standing in front of it, I gaze at it before I trail my fingers on the white card like thing with my name on it. Cilan. Why did my parents name me that? It's such an odd name. They named me after a herb. Then I read the title I have. Striaton City Gym Leader. At that moment in time, I didn't feel worthy of it. I had left for a long time to go on a journey instead of being a gym leader, my main role. **

**I moved my hand to the metal handle and gave it a tug, just to see if it was locked. It budge a little and I looked up to think. Should I open it? Nobody else is around to know I did, nor that I was ever in here. After hesitating, I opened it with a tug. My green eyes grew wide at what I pulled out, almost bringing me to my knees. **

**It was my own body, lying on an autopsy table.**

**I was naked, but my man parts were covered with a white towel. My eyes were closed, as if I was sleeping. I had scars on my torso, most likely from the autopsy that was performed on me. My scars from my injuring were not anywhere though, probably covered up with whatever was used.**

**I tried to not cry, nor panic. This was only a dream. It couldn't be real. Then, something odd happened. My dead body's eyes opened up and it's green eyes stared at me with emptiness. We locked gazes and I stood there for a few moments before I was shocked again. **

**"This must be a shocked to you, Cilan," my dead self spoke to me in a monotone voice. He paused before continuing to speak. "Seeing your own body lying on an autopsy table must seem frightening... I can imagine you thinking what in the world happened for you to see yourself like this..." He muttered again, looking straight up at the ceiling.**

**I couldn't believe my ears nor my eyes. This couldn't be real. I blinked at him and he continued to speak to me. His voice was not like my own, even though he was me. Though it just sounded like a tired me.**

**"I don't blame you," he continued to say in the same tone. "You got injured at a time your body wasn't ready and your time came sooner than expected..." He finished his sentence with a sense of a robotic voice.**

**"Wait," I instantly countered him. "I'm going to die?" I chocked on the last of my words, trying not to cry. I almost died near the beginning of this long road towards recovery for me, but now? I can't just leave Cress and Chili now. They need me till they die themselves, too.**

**My dead self was quite before blinking and moving his gaze to me. "Perhaps," he said in a low voice, sounding a little like he didn't want this himself. "All depends on what you do, Cilan..." He gazed into my wildly terrified eyes before taking his permission to continue.**

**"You could try to keep yourself out and away from death," my dead self spoke softly. He blinked again at me and took a small pause. "Or you could just let go now..." He trailed off, as if he was trying to convince me which one was my better option.**

**"Why would I just let go now...?" I asked my dead self with wide, frightened eyes. My voice was slowly starting to break down emotionally. "Are you telling me I am dead? This isn't a dream?" My voice was starting to sound desperate.**

**My dead self was silent as he looked up at the ceiling.**

**"I-I... I wasn't done yet!" I stuttered, full of several emotions. I thought I'd might pop with so many. Why couldn't I think straight now? "My brothers! My futu-!" **

**"I'll show you what could happen to you if you truly decided to let go," my dead self cut me off. He sounded slightly annoyed by my emotions. I was so panicked, it was probably getting to him. "Then maybe you'll gain some encouragement..." He closed his eyes as if I never bothered him at all. **

**I was utterly confused. "And how are you going to this when you're not moving a muscle?" I asked my dead self, thinking this was all a joke. It has to be. I can't die. The doctors found the problem with me thanks to Cress, so nothing should happen now.**

**"Right this way, Cress and Chili," I heard voices off in the distance. Then I heard their footsteps and began to panic. I turned to my dead self, hoping he'd help me out or something, but he didn't move at all. **

**"You got to help me out!" I hissed at my dead body, panic and slight anger rushing through me. "People are coming! They're going to see two of Cilan and they're going to wonder what's happening! Please!" I rushed my hand out to touch him, but when I did, everything turned to a bright light. I was blinded for several moments before everything became clear again. **

**But it was a different place. And this time I recognized it. **

**It was my hospital room. **

**"This is the moment when you die..." I hear a ghostly voice say from beside me. I jumped and turned to see who it was. It was my dead self as it was when on the autopsy table. His scars were still on his chest and a white towel was now wrapped around his waist down to his knees. I calmed a little, but I was still frightened.**

**I stayed silent as I gazed at my other self that was lying in the hospital bed. I did look as if I was going to close my eyes and die any moment, sending a shiver up my own spine. Cress, Chili, Ash, Iris, Ingo, Emmet, and my father were standing on one side of me, my family members standing closest. Doctors and nurses were standing on the other side, one doctor talking to what could be a funeral director or even autopsy. The other doctors and nurses there were just watching, knowing that I was dying and there was no chance of me living.**

**"Come on, Cilan!" Chili exclaimed at my dying self, tears running down his cheeks like a fountain. He held my hand with both of his, squeezing a little tight. "Try to live!" But Chili just broke down into tears and let go of my hand. He fell onto his knees, wailing like a newborn infant. **

**Cress jumped forward and little and took my hands next, Chili still on the ground crying. "You can do it, Cilan!" He exclaimed, practically screaming. He had more tears on his cheeks than Chili did. "Think of the gym! Think of Chili and I! Think of everyone you know that loves you!" Cress then joined Chili in wailing like a baby, but backed away and falling into Ingo and Emmet's grasps. The two older men were both frowning, Ingo frowning more than he usually did and Emmet just looking like a sad child, but worse. **

**My father rushed up to my dying self and took my hands. "Cilan, I just want to let you know that I love you and I am so proud of you," he whispered to me. Our green gazes met, my dying ones trying their best to stay open. **

**Tears came to my own eyes as I looked apon this moment that could happen to me. Is my father really that proud of me? He never told me this because I always wailed for my mother and was attached to Lenora as an infant. Is that why I never really knew or cared his opinion, but loved him so much?**

**"Father..." My dying self managed to mutter with effort in the softness voice ever. I noticed he was squeezing my father's hand back. Slight tears were coming to his eyes as he gazed more.**

**My father shushed me and began to stroke my green, messed up hair. "I know you are slowly leaving us but you have showed so many people what a wonderful young man you were and could be..." He whispered as he gestured to the other people in the room without turning his head to them. Ash and Iris started crying themselves, Ash holding Iris as she wailed into his arms. Emmet began to cry a little, a tear streaming down his cheek. Ingo looked as if he was struggling to hold in loud wails, like the ones Cress and Chili were currently doing.**

**"They love you, Cilan..." The father continued, starting to choke on tears himself. He now turned to the group of friends and family to motion to them that they could cry it out.**

**"I love you, Cilan...!" Ash and Iris first wailed out loudly, truly meaning it. "You made traveling fun for us! We'll never forget you...!" Iris then added before burying her face into Ash's shoulder as they wailed together. They squeezed each other close and Ash began to sway her back and forth. **

**"Emmet and I love you, Cilan!" Ingo cried out to Cilan for his twin brother, who was crying so hard, he couldn't speak. "We enjoyed every moment you were at the Nimbasa Subway!" Ingo started to cry as heavy as Emmet was, only more masculine. **

**"We love you, Cilan...!" Cress and Chili both wailed out in screams. "We always loved you, triplet brother! We'll never forget you! No matter what!" They then continued to wail loudly, their crying hurting everyone in their hearts. The sound of triplet brothers loosing one of the three of them was one of the saddest things you could think of. We were created in the same womb at the same time. We were born and we grew up like one human being. And the only thing that could separate us, tear us apart, was death. And it was happening.**

**Tears began to roll down my dying self's cheeks as he gazed around at everyone. "Thank you everyone..." He whispered, beginning to leave the world for good. The sound of his heart beat slowing down through the heart monitor was drowned out by all the crying and wailing people in the room. Just as my dying self was about to be gone forever, my father leaned in towards me and put his mouth to my ear.**

**"Papa loves Cilan..." He whispered and there was a long beep. The beep that silenced everyone.**

**I had just died. **

**My dead, ghostly self turned to the living me and I turned to him, a few tears rolling down my own cheeks. Everyone in the room turned to a chorus of crying, while my dad was still by my bedside, holding the cold hand to my dead body.**

**"Now I shall take you to your own funeral..." He said in his ghostly voice. He reached out and touched my own ghostly hand. I didn't realize I too looked like a ghost till I actually looked down at myself. And once him touching me, I was surrounded by another bright light for several moments before seeing another atmosphere. **

**I was in the Striaton City Graveyard. And in front of me was my own open coffin. **

**My dead self guide pulled my arm, tugging me with him as we floated over to my coffin. My eyes widened and I let out a ghostly gasp. The open coffin shower my dead body, lying down in a nice, black suit with a green bow tie. I was holding what looked like to be Pansage's Pokèball. I really hoped they didn't just release my Pansage, Crustle, and Stunfisk out into the wild. That would break my heart. **

**"We are all gathered here today to honor the passing of one of our well-honored, well-loved, Striaton City Gym Leader," I heard a booming, bold voice speak out. I turned to the source of the voice to see him on the other side of my coffin, standing in front of a crowd of people. Up front is Cress, Chili, and my father, all wearing black suits. Ash and Iris stood next to Ingo and Emmet, who were also in black suits; Iris in a black dress. All the other gym leaders, along with Alder, were here. Also Bianca, Stephan, Luke, and Cheren were here, too. Everyone was dressed in black, bring the mood to a depressing one. **

**The man took a long pause before continuing his speech about me. "He was a gentle and kind young man," he spoke again with his bold voice. "He had his perks like everyone else, but he was unique like none other. He had that special air about him that made you just appreciate him and everything he has done and tried to do for all of us..."**

**I heard Cress start to weep and I turned to look at him. Chili and my father wrapped their arms around his shaking shoulders and whispered stuff to him that I couldn't hear. Probably that it was going to be okay. This wasn't real and it'll never be.**

**The man spoke more and more about me, but I didn't listen. I was too shocked about all this untrue stuff happening in this strange dream. Could I really ever let this happen? What did I do to let this happen?**

**Is this really my fate?**

***transition***

**Chili's POV**

**"That bastard of a dad..." I mumbled after ceasing the little crying I did in the kitchen. I shot up out my chair at the table and stormed over to the food supply pantry. I flung the door open, still pretty upset about what Dad had said to me, and pulled out a box of donuts. Slamming the door closed and storming back over the table, I thought over and over again about what responsibilities he suddenly put on me. He told me to be his good son, not the main guardian of Cress and Cilan. I'm the youngest of us three! Not the oldest, like Cilan! I'm sorry if the oldest son got himself hurt. It wasn't my responsibility. **

**I sat down and open the box of donuts and began eating. I angrily chewed and swallowed quickly through the first donut and picked up another. **

**"Nobody understands..." I growled with donut in my mouth. After eating my way through that one, I picked up another. "It's pretty stupid that Cress and Cilan keep donuts in the house when they know I eat them when I'm pissed..." I bit and ripped the donut and swallowed it. **

**After eating through six donuts, I heard footsteps. I didn't stop eating though, no matter who it was. I heard a deep voice and I knew it was Dad. **

**"Chili?" **

**"Go away, you bastard! Grrr, dammit!" I yelled a response. I cussed out my dad and he was going to break my back for sure now. But he didn't come in at all. He gave a heaved sighed and then I heard him talking to someone else. Then I saw Cress's blue head pop around the corner from the corner of my eye.**

**"Chili...?" His soft, timid voice quietly called out to me. "May I talk with you?" His eye showed a little bit of fear in them, but he knew I wouldn't hurt him.**

**After finishing my eight donut, I looked up at him. He gave me an awkward smile, due to seeing me stuffing my face with donuts. It wasn't unusual for him to see me do this, it just might be something he didn't really like. I'll never know.**

**"Yes..." I mumbled through my ninth donut in my mouth. I swallowed what was in my mouth, then I crossed my legs, put my arm on the head of the chair, and paused my eating. **

**Cress laughed softly. "Even though you know the donuts only put pounds on you, you're still eating away at them now?" He reached over and poked my stomach. It jiggled a little as Cress move away his finger from it.**

**I felt my cheeks turn a bright red and I shielded my belly from any more pokes. "Stop it!" I hissed at him angrily, and even a little embarrassed of my "strange" eating habits. "Did you just come in here to make fun of me being chubby, unlike you?!" I glared at him, but was shocked when he looked surprised. It kind of also ticked me off even more, like he didn't know what he just did was wrong!**

**"No," Cress told me, still a little surprised. "I didn't... I talked with Father and he wanted to say he was sorry..." He gave me a small smile as he watched me finish up my ninth donut in one bite. **

**"Ha, yeah right..." I said as I patted my stomach. I picked up my tenth donut and took a huge bite out of it. "Just bec-" I began to speak with donut in my mouth, but Cress squeezed my lips shut. **

**"Please... Swallow, then talk, Chili..." Cress told me in a disgusted tone. I forgot he hated people who did that and couldn't stand the sight and sound of it. "It's gross and rude..." He sort of stuck his nose up in the air before letting go of my lips. I hesitantly chewed and swallowed it, debating with myself if I shouldn't listen to him and talk anyways or do what he told me to do. **

**"...Just because you talked Dad into 'saying he was sorry', doesn't mean he is, Cress," I told him a little annoyed at him right then. "It just means you're sorry for him," I popped the rest of the donut in my mouth and chewed. Cress was silent before he replied to my comment.**

**"Don't you ever get full when you're just cramming donuts in your face?"**

**"Cress..."**

**"Just answer my question, Chili..."**

**I pouted as I reached for my next donut and took a bite. I chewed and swallowed before speaking, just for the sake of Cress's sanity. "I have a bigger stomach than you, Cress," I told him, like I knew everything about him. "And it shows at the dinner table..." I looked around the room, to make it seem like I was insulting him, but I wasn't.**

**Cress rolled his blue eye at my actions and just went back to what he came in here for. "Chili, you got to accept Father's apology..." He said softly to me, trying to convince me. "He just acted out of fear and sadness of Cilan almost dying and blamed it on you..."**

**"Why me? He could've blamed you. You're more responsible than me..."**

**"I wouldn't talk if I were you... You inherited this short temper trait from him, you know..."**

**"I have you know that I don't give a shit..."**

**"Chili..."**

**I picked up the last donut in the box and literally crammed it in my mouth. When I swallowed it, I slumped in my chair I was sitting in. I felt full, but my craving for donuts was still huge. I knew I probably gained a few pounds, my stomach feeling pushed to it's maximum. I felt a burp crawling up my throat, but Cress was in the room and that disgusted him even more than talking with food in my mouth. I let it out anyways, just to see his reaction anyways.**

**Cress pinched his nose and buried his face into his arm. He squeezed his eyes shut for some reason. "Chili!" Cress whined at me, sound like a little kid. "That's disgusting and rude! Eww!" He stepped away from me and gaged a little.**

**I rolled my eyes at him, staring at the ceiling longer than I should've. I didn't really believe that Dad was sorry for what he said and did to me. I'm his favorite. I'm "Daddy's little boy", as he put it and even admitted it. He never told my brothers that I was. So why, all of a sudden did he want to yell at me like that? **

**Did I really do something wrong?**

***transition***

**Cilan's POV**

**I fell to my knees on the wet grass. Well, more like floated since I was a ghost-like thing at that moment. I began to weep myself, morning my own "death". This couldn't be real.**

**My dead, ghost self put his hand on my shoulder and looked down at me. "I know this is upsetting to you, Cilan," He said quietly and monotone. "But you needed to see this, prior to your condition worsening..." He looked straight off into the distance, bypassing the crowd of people morning my loss.**

**"So, I-I... I am going to die...?" I asked him, not quite sure what he was trying to tell me. I didn't want to die. I wanted to stay with my brothers, my father, and everyone I know. If this is my fate, I'm surely not liking it. Not one bit of it.**

**"Not necessarily..." He told me his reply after a long, thinking pause. I highly doubt he had power over me living or not though, so he wasn't really "thinking about it". He looked down at me and into my green, quivering eyes. I just couldn't believe this whole mess.**

**"Let me show you what your brothers do, not long after this..." He muttered softly as he reached over to touch me. I was so scared. Seeing this and now going to see how my brothers would handle my absence, I felt like I've had enough. **

**I pulled my arm away from him, and signaled to him for "one moment, please". I turned to glance at my funeral, taking it all in before I never saw it again. All the guests had placed roses on my coffin and everyone was starting to leave. Grave diggers were already there to dig my grave and stick my coffin in the ground. I wonder what my tomb stone would be like. I hope it isn't something flashy, just because I'm one of the gym leaders. Then I realized something.**

**My grave was going to be next to my mother's grave.**

**We have a small family grave site in the cemetery and Mother's was the first one in there. I saw my tombstone next to hers. It wasn't as big as hers because she's basically the head of the family, but mine was pretty big for the child. **

**"Are you ready now, Cilan?" My dead, ghost self asked me as I watched Cress walk away weeping. Chili and Father had their arms over his shoulders again, like before. I didn't like seeing Cress weep that hard. It hurt me a lot inside to think that I caused him to have that kind of pain. But this wasn't real.**

**I nodded and he touched me right away. "We'll look at Cress first..." He told me as the bright light consumed us and his voice slowing distanced. As soon as the bright light went away, we found ourselves in Cress's bedroom. Of course, Cress himself was in there, sitting on the foot of his bed. **

**It was nighttime from what I could see from the windows. Chili and him must have gone to bed a few hours ago because Cress looked as if he was about to doze off. He had something in his hand that he was gazing mournfully at. As I squinted my eyes to see, the object became clear.**

**It was my green bow tie.**

**Cress was smoothing all the wrinkles out of it and just gazing deeply at it. He looked as if he was about to burst into loud wails, but was keeping it in. He probably knew Chili was asleep and didn't want to be awaken by his crying. I know how fierce he is when woken up from sleeping. Cress looked up and around the room and that's when I noticed what was hanging from the ceiling.**

**There was a rope with a big loop, dangling above a stool. Cress was going to hang himself.**

**I gasped as tears began to run down Cress's cheeks. "Cilan..." He whispered softly, chocking on his tears. He slowly dragged himself up and walked over to his desk across the room. He gazed at some photos that were on it. A picture of me, a picture of Chili, and then a picture of all three of us together. **

**"I miss you so much, Cilan..." Cress whispered to my photo, more tears coming from his eyes. His cheeks were already pink from crying, which surprised me. "But don't worry... I'll be joining you soon..." He looked slowly up at the rope and stool. **

**He tiredly walked over to it, his head hanging low and his whole body just seeming lifeless. He must hurt a lot inside because of me, because I died. This isn't real for sure. I'd never leave my brothers like this. Never.**

**He stepped up on the stool and reluctantly pulled the loop of rope around his neck, my bow tie still in his grasp. He gave a drowsy look at his room, before saying one last thing.**

**"I know Chili will miss me," he whispered to himself aloud. "But this must be done. I can't live without Cilan any longer." He readied his feet to push the stool from underneath him. He was silent for a few moments, until he spoke once more to his room.**

**"I'm coming, Cilan." **

**He kicked the stool from underneath his feet and he let out a chocking sound. He hung there lifeless, not looking anymore dead then he was before he did what he did. He was now dead. My bow tie slipped out of his now cold hand and onto the ground below his floating feet. Tears poured down my cheeks and I heard Chili coming banging in. This will not be good.**

**Chili gave the most oxygen-used gasp as he saw Cress's dead body hanging there. "Creessss!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, a fountain of tears already coming from his eyes. He dashed over to Cress's body and shook it. "No, Cress! Why?! Why did you leave me here?! Why did you kill yourself?!" He fell to his knees and wailed loudly, hurting my ears slightly.**

**"Not shortly after you would've came home from the hospital," my ghost self began to speak to me, watching Chili morn over the loss of Cress. There was only one of us now. "Your brothers would've hired a waitress to take over your job while you continued to recover at home. Cress would've fallen hard for that girl and eventually would've married her. The two of them would have had children together. Many children... Cress would've been the happiest you'd ever seen him in his whole life,"**

**I stayed silent as I stared somewhat fiercely at the ground. I couldn't believe Cress would even think of doing something like this. He never would. Yes, he can get pretty depressed at times, but this is overkill. Too much.**

**"Now for Chili..." My ghost self muttered, reaching out for my shoulder. He seemed as if he didn't like this at all and wanted to get this done with. I wanted to wake up. He touched me and we were once again, hopefully for the last time, surrounded by the white light. Soon enough, when the white light lifted, we were standing at a distance in front of our family grave site.**

**Cress's tombstone was next to mine. It had our date of birth and this year's date on it. It didn't really say anything much, but his name and the words, "The Second One To Go". It made me sad that someone was probably keeping track of which of us died first, second, then last. Though I guess everyone does that unknowingly all the time. Someone from a huge, well-known family dies, everyone keeps record and memory of it. **

**Then I saw a huge one next to Mother's and instantly knew that was Father's tombstone. He must have died after Cress commuted suicide. Because of me, my family is all dying. **

**I noticed someone standing in front of the whole ordeal and I recognized the person. It was Chili. He was placing flowers at Mother's grave, and while he was at it, along with Cress's, Father's, and mine. I could notice he was obliviously crying a lot. I would've too if I was the only one left in my family. But this wasn't real at all. Just an illusion. **

**"I-I... I can't take it...!" Chili growled with sorrow and morning in his voice. He fell to his knees in front of my tombstone and clenched his red locks on hair in his hands. Angry tears were now pouring down his cheeks. "I can't live any longer! I need you guys! I love you!" He grasped his hands tightly around my tombstone, his tears now dropping onto the flower he'd placed moments ago.**

**After a long silence, he slowly stood up, his whole body trembling. He then pulled out something from his back pocket and flicked it open. **

**His pocket knife.**

**He lifted up to his throat, his arm trembling from all the emotions he had boiling up inside. He was chocking on his tears as he glanced at all our tombstones.**

**"I'm going to join you guys..." He whispered through his weeping. "I'm coming for you...!" He quickly jerked the knife across his throat, slicing a big, deep cut in his neck. As his blood began to spill out of the open cut. He fell lifelessness backwards and onto the ground. His pocket knife slipped out of his hand and hit the ground as his body did. His red eyes stayed open as his blood poured onto the grass and his body laid motionless.**

**"Nooooo!" I screamed as I dashed towards Chili's dead body. But my ghostly self grabbed my shoulder and forced me back. I started to weep loudly, not knowing what worse could happen if I did die. I didn't want to die and I didn't want anyone else to either. **

**My ghost self closed his eyes and put his head down as I kicked and screamed in his grasp. I wanted Mother! I wanted Father! I wanted my brothers! I wanted everyone I love near me!**

**"Wake me up!" I screamed and wailed at the same time. "Let me out of this nightmare!" The sky was starting to get cloudy and soon enough it began to rain. I didn't feel a thing, due to me being a ghost, but Chili's dead body soon got damp with the precipitation. **

**"Very well," my ghost self muttered in a monotone. He simply let me shaking body go from his grasp and I fell forward. I thought I was going to land on Chili's dead body, but that white light surround me again. I wanted to leave the nightmare, not learn more about my false fate.**

**I snapped my green eyes open, and I looked wildly around my surroundings. I was back in my hospital room, back in my hospital room.**

**It was all a dream.**

**I relaxed on my pillow and sighed, my gas mask giving me the oxygen I needed.**

**Cress was still alive.**

**Father was still alive.**

**Chili was still alive.**

**I was still alive.**

**It was just starting to become morning as I noticed the little light coming in through the windows. I really hope, wish that the dream was just a way to scare me and make me die. Get my heartbeat racing, getting in out of control, and eventually stopping. But it didn't.**

**It made me want to survive and recover more than ever.**

* * *

******Sorry if there's a lot of errors and this was extremely lame... "^_^ But I hope you still liked it :) Please rate and review NICELY and wait for chapter 12 :3**


End file.
